Luz de Luna
by Lyra-Acuario
Summary: La vida amorosa de los santos es un enrredo! Descubre como sobreviven!
1. Chapter 1

**AMAZONAS**

_Hola como están?? Bueno este fic lo creo una amiga que se llama Lilian… y bien yo le estoy haciendo el favor de publicarlo… claro y la he ayudado pero eso es solo a partir del segundo capitulo… bien espero que lo disfruten y dejen mucho rew… _

_Lyra-acuario_

**Capitulo 1**

**Problemas de novios**

En un día lluvioso, cubierto por nubes grises el santuario, el frió de la soledad y los problemas avecinaba a las casas de piscis y acuario.

Lilian, la amazona dorada de piscis se encontraba afuera de acuario con su paraguas, la chica estaba tocando la puerta de acuario, ya que su novio se encontraba enojada con ella cuando se encontró con la nueva amazona de sagitario

-Hola!- Saludo la joven de cabellos castaños al encontrarse con otra joven -¿tu eres?... Bueno yo soy lilian-

-eh? Hola!- saludo animadamente la joven de sagitario –Soy la amazona la tutela de Aioros! n.n Un gusto conocerte

-encantada- sonrió la joven.

-Pero… ¿Qué estas haciendo por aquí?- pregunto al verla a punto de entrar en acuario

-jejeje.. pues intento hablar con camus- dijo mientras encogía los hombros.

-Qué ha pasado? Quiso violarte? ò.o-

-0.0U…. no… es que se enojo con mi hermano y ahora ya ni me quiere hablar-

-¿hermano?... ¿Pertenece a la elite dorada? o.o

-Así es… mi hermano es el caballero dorado de escorpión, Milo-

-Milo!... es extraño no se parecen en personalidad… jeje- sonrió nerviosa y giro en sus talones para comenzar a golpear ferozmente la puerta de Acuario. -OYE TU!!! CAAAAAMUUUUS!!-

-Demonios….- hablo mientras salía de su templo bastante enojado -¿que diablos pasa aquí?-

-0.0!-

-jejeje…. Camus podemos hablar….?- pidió Lilian

-¿Hablar? ¿Nosotros hablar que?

-desde hace cinco días que no me diriges la palabra- respondió molesta -¿Y aun preguntas????

-.ummm... Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo-

-Ya me tiene harta tu estupida frialdad!- grito molesta

-Bien- respondió y se dio la vuelta para cerrar la puerta.

-Estupido cubo de hielo!- Lilian apretó sus dientes de la rabia. Y la puerta se volvió a abrir.

-Sabes? Tienes razón…El que tiene que venir a dar la cara es tu hermano!

-ME CORTAS BIEN VETE AL CARAJO CAMUS DE ACUARIO!!!!!!-

-Y tu quien te crees que eres para subirle el tono a un Caballero Dorado?- Camus miro fijamente a la amazona de piscis.

-Me creo la novia de ese caballero, y una amazona dorada que esta muy enamorada de el! sabes que creo que perdí mi tiempo es mejor que me vaya- Le respondió mientras se daba media vuelta.

-estupida- murmuro para luego gritar -Acaso Milo tiene tanto miedo que manda a una mujer a resolver sus problemas...?!- Camus mira a Luzbel

- Y tu que haces aquí parada mirándome?!- le grito -VETE YA!!-

-que carácter ya cásate!-

Luzbel salio corriendo siguiendo a la amazona de piscis quien iba realmente molesta.

-Maldición-

-No deberías andar con un tipo así-

-Luzbel- Lilian miro a la joven amazona -sígueme creo que estas algo mojada por que no tómanos una taza de chocolate caliente- Le ofreció amablemente

-Claro )

Juntas comienzan a subir las escaleras, mientras Lilian suelta un suspiro.

-¿siempre discuten así?-

-jejeje… a veces…. Será mejor que camines rápido o sino ese congelador con patas saldrá de nuevo- bromeo

-jejeje…. – miro hacia atrás -Bah, no le tengo miedo a ese, no se que tiene de especial que todos están tan atrás de el-

-cierto, pero es muy tierno cuando se lo propone- respondió recordando.

-¿tierno de donde????-

-jajaja…. Ummmm… no se, él… es como un oso polar-

- JAJAJAJA, ¿Es broma?- pregunto pero Lilian se quedo callada -prefiero a Afrodita, me resulta muy atractivo Aunque... Se sonroja el mas lindo es mi maestro Aioros-

- es muy buena persona- opino la joven de cabellos castaños.

-Si, en lo que estuve con el pude darme cuenta de eso...- Luzbel miró hacia el cielo y acotó -Dios, creo que me enamore de él-

-ummm eso suele pasar… ya ves mírame a mi-

- Pero... Yo no creo ser correspondida... Soy muy torpe e ingenua, e incluso débil...

-no digas eso… mírame- dijo mientras guarda su paraguas -yo no soy correspondida y tu lo acabas de ver!-

-yo creo que si ) Muchísimos hombres expresan su amor de esa forma...

-pues yo no lo creo así- suspiro mientras entraban en el templo -viste como me trato

- Yo creo que cuando actúan así es porque tienen miedo- opino

-lo dudo… tu no conoces al torpe de camus-

- no... Pero quizás al no conocerlo me de cuenta de cosas que de otra manera me serian invisibles )

-ummmm aunque miedo a que?

-Jajajaj, cualquier hombre en sus casillas tendría miedo de una mujer enfurecida XD

-mmm tal vez… aunque siempre es así.-

-lilian!. Un joven de cabello rubio se acerco a ambas jóvenes, sus cabellos iban ligeramente empapados -¿peleaste con mi maestro otra ves verdad?- pregunto

-ummmm tu que crees- sonrió y miro a su amiga –Déjame presentarte a luzbel la amazona de sagitario-

-Mucho gusto, Hyoga caballero del cisne- respondió amablemente y luego miro a la joven de piscis -lilian cuanto tiempo le damos ahora, un día o dos?

-esta ves no hay pronósticos- respondió cortante

-Tiempo? Para que...? No entiendo XDDU

-cada ves que mi maestro corta con lilian, siempre le pide perdón en un lapso no mayor a dos semanas-

-desde la tercera ves que cortamos, hyoga y yo hacemos pronósticos- Luzbel entra en carcajadas y se cae.

-jajajajaja…. ayayayayyy...- Cuando una mano pálida aparece a su costado, ofreciéndole ayuda.

-Luzbel, toma n.n

-aioros- saludo Lilian -¿Cómo estas?-

-Bien…. supongo que volviste a cortar con camus o me equivoco?-

-no te equivocas TOT- suspiro –creo que todo el mundo conoce nuestra situación-

-ahh,.. ehh.. Si Se babea discretamente... ESE CAMUS, COMO SE ATREVE?! COMO SE ATREVE A HABLARLE ASI A MI AMIGA?!

-es lo común, como también es común que al tercer día venga a piscis con un ramo de rosas rojas y de rodillas a pedir perdón, ahora me pregunto ¿cuánto le vas a dar? lilian

-ya no mas…. esta es la ultima que le paso ya me tiene harta!!!

- Siquiera 1 le deberías haber dado, los hombres ya no nos aprecian- apunto Luzbel cruzando los brazos

-tienes razón! será mejor que me valla del santuario.

-irte del santuario???? ¿Estas loca? mi maestro se va a volver loco!!!- dijo Hyoga

-Nononononooo!! Tampoco para irte., no me dejes sola TOT

-aceptare la misión en México-

-En ese caso…. si tu vas yo también tengo que cuidar a la chica de mi maestro!

-No me dejeeees TOT-

-pues ven con nosotros……… yo no me pienso quedar un minuto más aquí en el santuario-

-Ahora que lo dices… no es mala idea… así podrías terminar tu entrenamiento allí-

-Pe… pero…-

-tu vendrás con nosotros- hablo Aioros cuando una voz los interrumpió.

-nadie ira a ningún lado!!-

-CAMUS-

-maestro

-TU!!! IDIOTAAA!!- apunto con su dedo Luzbel, pero Aioros la jalo y le tapo la boca.

-nadie me dice idiota… estupida aprendiz….. Y tu….- miro a Lilian quien sintió un escalofrió en su columna -Liliana tu no te va a ir del santuario, no debes irte de aquí!-

-¿por que no?...- respondió altaneramente -yo ya no tengo nada contigo… así que soy libre de hacer lo que mi regalada gana quiera…. Te da igual a ti, así que te puedes largar con Hebe o con cualquier otra…. – señalo con su dedo -eres libre camus de acuario, así que si no te molesta podrías salir de la casa de piscis, ¿o si no es que quieres sufrir la furia de una de sus vigilantes?- amenazo.

-córreme a ver si puedes- la reto el santo de acuario, a lo que Lilian se coloco en posición de ataque.

-¿seguro?-

-Por supuesto-

-detén esto "rosa sangrienta"

-"ejecución de aurora"-

Hubo una fuerte explosión en toda la casa de piscis, aioros tubo que cubrir a su alumna con su cuerpo para que ella no si hiciera daño. Lilian y camus recibieron todo el daño.

-maestro, lilian ¿están bien?-

-creo… creo que yo si- respondió él mientras se acercaba a la joven de piscis quien yacía fría y sangrando en el suelo –lily….. Despierta! vamos niña arriba!!!!- Camus la levanto y la zangoloteo.

-camus no la zangolotees ella esta herida- regaño Aioros

-maestro… aioros tiene la razón.

-¿que le hiciste a mi amiga?- acuso Luzbel tomándole el pulso.

-vamos lilian! Despierta…. no me asustes.

-¿escuche una fuerte explosión?- hablo un voz que entraba en el templo -¿Que diablos paso aquí?

-tu hermana y camus sostuvieron una palea- fue lo único que respondió Aioros.

¿que le hiciste a mi hermana, primero le eres infiel y ahora la tratas de matar?.

-en primera nunca le he sido infiel, y no la trate de matar- se defendió

-aléjate de mi hermana!... no quiero que la hagas sufrir

-¡dejen de pelear!- grito Luzbel -es mejor atenderla…- Les dijo la chica pero fue ignorada

-cuando empiezan nadie los puede calmar, será mejor que me ayudes y que vayas por Mu o por saga- acoto Aioros mientras levantaba a Lilian.

-pero… ¿por que por saga?

-saga es de los que saben usar su cosmos para curar a las personas al igual que Mu- le informo

-De acuerdo… ahora regreso- le dijo y salio de piscis mientras que aioros, cargo ala chica y llevo a su habitación. Minutos después llego luzbel con saga.

-¿que le paso a la hermana de Milo?- pregunto

-tuvo una pelea con camus-

-ummm ese camus cuando sentara cabeza-

-tal vez nunca al igual que milo-

-eso si, pero aun así camus estima mucho a esta chica- dijo mientras tomaba su pulso.

-¡menos platica y mas acción!- regaño Luzbel.

-…..tenemos que quitarle la ropa!!!!

-¿Qué??- Exclamo -no voy a permitir que un par de caballeros le quiten la ropa a mi amiga!!!!!!-


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**La amazona de Virgo**

Saga se acerco a Lilian con intención de quitarle las ropas, cuando Luzbel lo detuvo sujetando su muñeca.

-No me gusta esta idea- hablo con determinación la joven ¬.¬ no me fió de tus mañas-

-creo que este no es el momento luzbel- intervino Aioros, la joven debatió su mirada, resignándose a la final, Aioros era el chico del cual ella había estado enamorada desde que llego al santuario.

-esta bien… pero si te llegas a….- una voz la interrumpió

-eso no va a ser necesario- Frente a ellos aparecía una amazona, sus cabellos eran dorados sujetados en una coleta alta, dejando solo dos mechones largos caer sobre sus pechos hasta su cintura.

-¿y tu eres?- intervino Saga mirándola fijamente, era una mujer hermosa, contando que su rostro era cubierto por una mascara plateada, no obstante se observaban sus curvas, piernas torneadas y un abdomen plano.

-Es la aprendiza de virgo- hablo un voz familiar, extremadamente suave y calmada, era Mu de Aries.

-Pero… Mu ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-camus me llamo por su cosmos- explico brevemente, acercándose a la joven –si no les importa quisiera curar a Lilian- los demás guardaron un silencio

-Mu es razonable comprada con Saga… de acuerdo- Luzbel salio de la habitación seguida por Aioros y Saga.

-¿te quedas?- pregunto Saga

-Así es, yo también tengo poderes de curación- explico acercándose a Lilian, al lado de Mu

-Como quieras-

Mientras tanto afuera un disputa se celebraba entre los santos de escorpión y acuario.

-Juro que esta vez no la perdonare- hablo molesto Milo –Siempre es lo mismo-

-No me digas que tu también apostaste- hablo indiferente el santo de acuario, centrando su mirada zafiro en el escorpiano.

-Por supuesto que no, si Lilian se entera me mata- Era cierto que entre el santuario se corrían apuestas de ver cuanto camus y Lilian durarían, no obstante Milo se había rehusado a apostar, la primera razón era que si lilian se enteraba un funeral seguro le aguardaba, y la segunda aunque no la quisiera aceptar consideraba a camus como un gran amigo, aunque odiaba aquellas situaciones en las que discutían por culpa de sus idioteces.

-Aun siguen discutiendo- hablo desinteresada Luzbel, sus cabellos aguamarina caían a sus espaldas –Ay que ver que los hombres si son tercos… Lilian esta herida en esa habitación y ustedes dos, muy campantes aquí debatiéndose por un asunte que no tiene interés-

-Se trata de Lilian- hablo Milo extrañamente serio –es un asunto de interés-

-Tonterías… ustedes dos podrán discutir, pelear e incluso si lo desean matarse… pero a la final es lilian quien tiene la última palabra… -

-Luzbel tiene razón- hablo Aioros colocando su mano en el hombre de Luzbel quien se sonrojo debajo de su mascara.

-esta bien- acepto Milo de malas pulgadas y caminando hacia la habitación, pasando de golpe contra Saga, era cierto que ellos tampoco se llevaban en buenas noticias.

-Lilian- llamo Milo entrando en la habitación, pero alguien lo detuvo

-No puedes pasar- hablo una joven

-¿Y tu quien eres?- pregunto molesto Milo nuevamente intentando pasar pero la joven se volvió a atravesar.

-Soy la amazona de virgo, y no puedes pasar, Lilian necesita descanso- su voz era autoritaria pero a la vez melodiosa, Milo enmarco una ceja, para mirar detalladamente a la amazona, si bien habían bonitas sin duda ella era hermosa, sus cabellos eran casi idénticos a los de shaka, pero mas ondulados.

-¿Amazona de virgo? ¿Desde cuando?- interrogo

-Desde hace tres años- su voz era pasiva pero clara –Mi hermano lleva entrenándome desde hace tres años-

-¿hermano?- Ahora si le cayó un balde de agua fría a Milo. No sabía que shaka tenía una hermana, es más, nunca la había visto y ella decía llevar tres años entrenando. -¿Cómo es posible?- Milo no pudo continuar la amazona lo callo.

-Aquí no- negó con la cabeza –Ahora debo de cuidar a esta amazona, así que si posees intrigas y preguntas, puedes hablar con el patriarca.

-No… el no tiene tiempo… solo para el mismo-

-Bien, entonces pregúntale a mi hermano- La joven empujo a Milo e intento cerrar la puerta pero Milo atravesó su mano antes

-¿Tu nombre?-

-Vaya… pero que persistente… Me llamo Elisa, bueno? Adiós- Elisa cerro la puerta de golpe dejando a un Milo confundido, ciertamente esa chica le había gustado, pero ella no mostraba interés en el, sonrió por lo bajo, hasta ahora no conocía a ninguna chica que no cayera bajo sus encantos, y ella no seria la excepción, ni porque fuera la hermana de Shaka.

En esos momentos Camus se acerco a la puerta para entrar.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia Milo- respondió indiferente –pero para que no te quedes con la duda, voy a ver a mi novia-

-¿tu novia?- bufo –No eran que habían cortado-

-Eso es historia pasada-

-Pues no creo que ella te perdone-

-Lo hará-

-¿Y que meritos recibes para ello?- Intervino Luzbel, quien ya iba de salida pero al ver que el ambiente se tornaba tenso regreso, no deseaba ver otra pelea.

-Cállate amazona, no seas metiche- respondió Camus, cuando sintió un cosmos encender, era Aioros

-te agradecería respeto- amenazo el caballero de sagitario, camus lo miro fijamente

-esto es colmo, lo que ocasionan las mujeres- murmuro el santo de géminis

-Hey!!!- protesto Luzbel –no nos culpes que ustedes sean tan cabezas duras-

-Basta- repitió Aioros –No hacemos mas que discutir, Lilian esta HERIDA y ustedes dos deben de tranquilizarse, y tu- miro a Saga –discúlpate con Luzbel, ella no tiene la culpa de nada –Luzbel votaba la baba ala ver hablar a Aioros, pero Saga no inmuto.

-No me disculpare porque no he dicho nada que no sea cierto, así que me voy- Saga se giro en sus talones y salio del templo, Luzbel suspiro, sinceramente a las mujeres les tocaba difícil convivir en el santuario.

-Lo mejor será que nos vayamos, ya la lluvia ceso y podemos seguir entrenando- hablo Aioros a su alumna quien asintió

–Y ustedes a ver si maduran- Luzbel salio con su maestro, Milo solo suspiro.

-Entrare- dijo camus mientras abría la puerta.

-No…- era tarde Camus ya había entrado, Lilian descansaba en la cama con el pecho vendado, Mu terminaba de guardar las vendas, mientras que Elisa extendía una sabana de lana blanca sobre el débil cuerpo de la joven cabellos castaños.

-lilian- Camus se acerco y sentó a un lado de la cama, Elisa prefirió no decir nada, y junto a Mu salieron de la habitación, Milo los siguió.

-Luego vendré a verla- hablo mientras cerraba la puerta –ellos tienen mucho de que hablar-

-Vaya no me imagino otra discusión de esta magnitud- opino Elisa mientras los tres comenzaban a bajar las escaleras.

-Ese será el problema de camus y Lilian para toda su vida, sus temperamentos- A milo no le gusto la conexión que mostraban mutuamente Elisa y Mu, y eso le hizo sentir lalgo de celos, pero engaño a su mente "son celos de que me roben la atención, no porque ella me guste"

-Oye Elisa tienes una historia por contarme- hablo Milo con una característica sonrisa que solo el podia enviar y hacer derretir a las chicas, pero Elisa no se inmuto.

-Lo siento caballero, debo de ir con mi hermano- giro su rostro a Mu –Maestro Mu quisiera poder visitarlo en otro momento- el caballero de Aries asintió, milo solo refunfuño. –Adiós y que budas los guié- la joven salio corriendo en dirección a su templo, donde shaka su maestro la esperaba.

Continuara….


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**No serás mejor que yo.**

Lilian abrió sus ojos con pesadez, ciertamente le dolía todo el cuerpo, así que llevo una mano a sus ojos bloqueando la luz que se introducía por la rendija de su ventana. Sintió un calido cosmos que ayudaba a disminuir el dolor, ese cosmos tan familiar. Abrió de golpe los ojos y se levanto de la cama, emitiendo un leve gemido de dolor.

-No hagas eso, quédate acostada- ordeno una voz, mas que orden era una petición, lo que mas le asombro era ver quien era.

-Ca… Camus…- Estaba sorprendida pero a la vez algo molesta, sentía una mezcla de emociones

-Descansa, con mi cosmos no sentirás dolor- Y al terminar de decir esto encendió su cosmos, desvaneciendo el dolor que torturaba a Lilian.

-No todas las heridas son físicas- hablo con voz seca la joven cabellos castaños, en esos momentos no llevaba mascara, mostraba sus hermosos ojos verdes, como dos hermosas piedras esmeraldas que contrastaban con su blanca piel. Camus, Mu, Mili y las demás amazonas eran las únicas que la habían visto sin mascara.

-Acepto que esta vez me pase- Camus se trago su orgullo

-Siempre es lo mismo- hablo mientras se daba la vuelta, dándole la espalda a camus quien suspiro.

-Quizás tengas razón-

-Pero no haces nada, para ti lo importante es ser el mejor, igual que mi hermano- Lilia sonrió con nostalgia –el siempre ha sido así, siempre tiene que ganar, no puede perder… se parecen demasiado-

-Lo siento- hablo Camus sentadose ahora al lado de ella, pero ella no se volteo.

-De que sirve que te disculpes, si a la final harás lo mismo, siempre….-

-Esta vez te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer, no volveremos a discutir, menos por ese escorpión súper desarrollado-

-no te creo- Lilian ya estaba hastiada de tantas excusas, siempre era lo mismo.

-Lilian te amo- dio en el clavo, siempre que camus le decía te amo a Lilian ella no podía rehusarse, pero no esta vez no caería, no se lo dejaría tan fácil.

-Déjame pensarlo- hablo –ahora estoy cansada- Camus suspiro resignada, no sin antes darle un beso en la frente, dejo que su amada descansara, luego hablarían mas tranquilamente.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, en las arenas del coliseo, varios caballeros llevaban a cabo su entrenamiento, justo en ese instante, Luzbel entrenaba con Aioros.

-Concéntrate Luzbel- La joven trataba de acertar un golpe en su maestro, pero algo siempre se lo impedía, o era su amor, o simplemente porque el era mas rápido.

-eso trato maestro- Luzbel nuevamente arrojo un golpe que fue detenido por mano derecha de Aioros.

-Te falta mucho, vamos puedes hacer algo mejor que esto- ordeno, Luzbel aprovechando la posición con su piernas derecha asesto un golpe enviándolo al suelo, lo que no calculo es que ella también cayo, ya que el la tenia sujetada de la mano.

-0.0!- Luzbel se coloco roja como un tomate, estaba encima de su maestro, en una posición que de lejos se veía una X

-Hey… vayan a un hotel- se burlo Milo quien iba pasando por ahí, Aioros sintió que la sangre subía por su cara.

-¿estas bien Luzbel?- pregunto Aioros, luzbel algo en shock asintió, mas no se quería levantar, estaba muy cómoda sintiendo a su maestro tan cerca.

-eh.. lo lo siento…- Luzbel se levanto y se sacudió el polvo, para luego tenderle la mano a su maestro.

-Gracias- acepto el mientras se levantaba.

-¿están bien?- la voz de la inconfundible amazona de virgo apareció.

-Eh… si solo fue u resbalón- dijo algo apenado.

-A cualquiera le pasa- hablo con calma shaka, para luego girarse en dirección a Mu-¿me podrías hacer un favor?- pregunto, Mu dejo de entrenar a Kiki y se acerco

-¿En que puedo servir?-

-Podrías pasar el resto del día con mi Elisa, estaré ocupado, el patriarca me pidió hacerme cargo de unos asuntos diplomáticos-

-¿mi Elisa?- interrumpió Milo –Oye shaka porque, es que nunca me he dado cuenta que tienes una aprendiz?-

-Quizás porque solo te fijas en ti y no en los demás- Mas de un caballero se sorprendió, shaka nunca hablaba de ese modo, al contrario era pasivo.

-Vaya… ¿en verdad es tu hermana?- pregunto Milo ahora mas interesado por la actitud del caballero, lo que hizo después lo sorprendió a mas aun –Creí que aquí todos éramos huérfanos, sin familia sin hermanos- reto Milo

-¿Importa si ella es mi hermana?- hablo Shaka, jalando por la cintura a la joven rubia, quedando los dos demasiados juntos, demasiado para ser hermanos.

-¿Esa acción contesta mis preguntas?- reto Milo con su mirada a shaka, quien repentinamente abrió sus ojos.

-dedúcelo- respondió –Y te prohíbo que te le acerques a mi Elisa- Nuevamente estaba ese "mi" se suponía que shaka el guerrero mas santo y cercano al gran maestro, jamás se le vio una pareja, pero sus acciones decían otra cosa.

-Eso lo veremos- Dicho esto Milo se dio la vuelta, no degusto la actitud pero nada se podía hacer.

Continuara….


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**Otro día, nuevo sol, nuevas situaciones.**

-¿Cómo te sientes?????????- Luzbel dio un grito a largo cuando entro en la habitación de Lilian, la pobre solo atino a cubrirse la cabeza con la almohada

-Eres tu Luzbel, no grites que me duele un poco la cabeza- se quejo la joven.

-Oh . lo siento- luzbel se sentó al lado de su amiga -¿Y como vas con tu cubito de hielo?- pregunto con una sonrisa

-Ni preguntes- respondió secamente –ha este paso, en unos cinco años ya ni estaré aquí-

-jajaja no exageres- comenzó a reír

-¿Y que han hecho de nuevo en mi ausencia?- pregunto incorporándose en su cama

-ummmm… bueno esta la amazona de virgo- hablo divertida recordando la escena –Creo que tu hermano esta enamorado de ella-

-¿Cómo? ¿Amazona de virgo? ¿Desde cuando?-

-desde hace tres años, lo curioso es que hasta ahora la conocimos- respondió mientras encogía sus hombros

-¿Y dices que mi hermano esta enamorado…?- Luzbel asintió, y Lilian soltó una risa a largo –Primero el patriarca se queda sin dinero antes de que Milo se enamore-

-jajaja… oye no te pases- Luzbel se quedo pensativa -¿Sabias que es hermana de Shaka?-

-¿Cómo??? Pero… si shaka es huérfano, cero familias- Luzbel volvió a encoger los hombres

-Y la escenita que se armo… daba la impresión de otra cosa- lilian la miro interrogante, así que Luzbel le contó con lujo de detalles lo ocurrido.

-Vaya… no puedo creer eso de Shaka….- sonrió picadamente –Pero dices que es una mujer muy hermosa… digo hombre es hombre-

-Pero Shaka…..- Lilian encogió los hombros

-No lo se… y la actitud de mi hermano también deja mucho que desear… pero no creo que este enamorado, es solo que el no soporta que alguien sea mejor que el- suspiro –se parece a Camus, por eso te lo digo-

-Bien, porque mejor no te levantas y damos un paseo- Lilian perezosamente le hizo caso, mientras tanto en otro lugar.

-¿te puedo ayudar en algo?- La joven rubia se inclino frente a un joven de cabellos lilas –Ahora que mi maestro me dejo a su cargo, quisiera serle útil en algo, maestro Mu- su voz era sumisa, Mu dejo de reparar la armadura y giro su vista.

-Se supone que Kiki debe de estar entrenando- lo busco con su cosmos –Esta en el coliseo, porque no lo buscas y lo cuidas- sonrió –será un entrenamiento- la chica sintió, había oído de las travesuras del pupilo de Aries, pero hasta ese día las comprobaría.

-Bien- la joven después de una muestra de respeto salio en dirección al coliseo, allí encontró a más de un caballero, menos a quien buscaba -¿Dónde estará Kiki?- se pregunto e intento localizarlo.

-Ah! Eres tu la amazona de virgo- Elisa giro en sus talones para encontrarse con las mascaras de dos mujeres, una de cabellos castaños, otra de cabellos aguamarina, las reconoció al instante.

-Buenos días compañeras- saludo amablemente

-No era mentira cuando me dijeron que te parecías a Shaka- sonrió Lilian bajo el metal

-Es un gusto conocerlas- la rubia extendió su mano –Me llamo Elisa, amazona de virgo-

-Yo soy Lilian y ella Luzbel- acepto su mano –es un gusto conocerte-

-¿y buscas a alguien?- pregunto Luzbel

-Ah Kiki de Aries-

-Oh! Pobre de ti, se te consumirá el día y no creo que lo encuentres- Elisa las miro interrogante –¿Nunca sales?- ella negó –Kiki es el aprendiz mas travieso que puedas encontrar, y gracias a su habilidad de tele transportarse, es una misión casi imposible atraparlo-

-Tu lo dijiste, casi, mas no imposible- Elisa se dio la vuelta y con su cosmos detecto a Kiki, quien se encantaba arrojándoles piedras a los demás caballeros, a paso seguro la joven rubia se acerco a el, para luego tenderle la mano, Kiki la miro interrogante –Hola pequeño- saludo afablemente, Kiki dudo –Sabes soy muy buena cocinando, ¿no queréis unas galletas o algún dulce?- Kiki sonrió y se acerco a ella, para examinarla

-¿tu quien eres?- le pregunto

-me llamo Elisa pequeño, y digamos que por el día de hoy me encargaron cuidarte- se inclino para quedar a la altura de el –Vamos por unas galletas ¿te parece?- Kiki dudaba sin embargo Elisa se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia Aries, aun en duda Kiki la siguió.

-Vaya debería darnos esa técnica- Lilian asintió.

-Pero… mira quien esta mejor- ambas jóvenes giraron para encontrase con…

-eres tu Milo-

-Pero que seca- respondió -¿Solucionaste lo tuyo con Camus?-

-Todo por tu culpa-

-¿mi culpa?- se bufo

-Si, TU CULPA- respondió –Mira hermanito, para que te enteres Camus y yo discutimos, debido a que EL tuvo una discusión contigo-

-Oye no es mi culpa que el pago sus fracasos contigo-

-Lo mismo te digo- Milo solo desvió la mirada, buscando entre la arena a cierta persona. –No estarás de casualidad buscando a alguien…?- interrogo Lilian, Milo encogió los hombros.

-Que te importa-

-Busca a la amazona de virgo- opino Luzbel, Milo la fulmino con la mirada

-ummm… ¿Qué estas planeando?- Milo no respondió –Escúchame Milo, esa chica es una persona muy buena y amable, tiene un gran corazón…

-Y aunque nunca sale…- Lilian le tapo la boca a Luzbel

-¿un… nuca sale?- Milo las miro impresionado -¿quieren que crea que esa chica, con esas medidas… Nunca sale!...

-no tiene nada de malo- respondió Lilian –Y tu… -levanto su dedo índice –NI se te ocurra en esa cabeza de roca tuya querer enamorarla….- Pero la tarde la mirada de Milo mostraba otra cosa –Milo esa chica es muy inocente, déjala en paz… Mira que es la hermana de Shaka-

-eso no es cierto- respondió con el seño fruncido Milo –Eso lo invento Shaka aunque no se porque ella lo llama hermano, investigue y ellos no tienen ningún tipo de lazos que los unan-

-Pero… entonces.. ¿Cómo?- pregunto Luzbel, Milo encogió los hombros, el tampoco sabia la respuesta.

-¿deliciosas?- pregunto Elisa a Kiki después de un rato de haber comido galletas.

-eres la mejor- sonrió el pequeño pelirrojo

-Quisiera Kiki, que colaboraras conmigo- sonrió –Estaré un tiempo con vosotros y no quisiera tener problemas hasta que el llegue-

-¿Quién?-

-A la persona a quien mas amo en este mundo- Elisa levanto la vista –te estoy esperando Shaka-

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

**La triste historia de un hada**

Lilian se encontraba sentada a la orilla del laga, arrojando piedras cuando unos brazos rodearon su cintura.

-aléjate de mi!-le dijo ella y se levantó del piso.

-¿sigues enojada?!-le pregunto camus y trato de acercarse a ella.

-tu que crees sabes ya fue suficiente me voy a Venecia sirve que despejo mi mente!-

-que estas loca no te puedes ir y menos sola!!!-

-pues no, voy a ir con hyoga y saga!!!!-

-no lo voy a permitir!-

-tu no eres nadie sabes me largo!-le dijo ella y se fue

-ESPERAME LILY!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Los problemas para la joven pareja apenas comenzaban. Al día siguiente lilian se marchaba del santuario con hyoga y saga.

-no te voy a dejar ir!!!-le dijo camus tomándola de la muñeca.

-SUELTAME TU NO ERES NADIE PARA IMPEDIRMELO, EN TODO CASO TENDRIA QUE HACERLO MILO!!!!!!!!!!!-Le dijo la chica la cual se trato de zafar en vano de el.

-me vale madres esa escorpión pero tu no te vas.-

-camus dejala en paz así no vas a lograr calmarla!!!-le dijo saga

-saga tiene razón maestro dejala ir!!!!!!!!!!-le dijo hyoga, no es que estuviera de acuerdo con todo esto pero que mas le daba lilian era su amiga y tenia que apoyarla. Cuando de la escaleras bajo afrodita con mucho equipaje cargado por su amigo DM.

-lilian, yo los voy a acompañar sirve que terminamos tu entrenamiento-

-bien, nos vamos!!!!!!!!-les dijo ella soltándose del agarre de camus

-espera toma-le dijo camus, le entrego un tulipán rojo con una tarjeta y se dio la vuelta para marcharse, cuando luzbel llego la cual era agarrada por su maestro para impedir que se agarrada de las ropas de lilian y evitara su partida.

-no te vayas por favor!!!-le dijo ella suplicándole.

-lo siento me tengo que ir un par de semanas-le dijo lilian y subió a jet privado de la fundación kiddo. Al hallarse sentada en el avión tomo la tarjeta y la abrió

_Para Lily:_

_¿Sabes Lily? Quisiera decirte en este instante de mi vida lo que mi corazón siente… pero es que al notar tu presencia mi alma enmudece. Y aunque quisiera expresar lo que encierro muy dentro, al querer expresarlo tiemblo en silencio. ¿Y como decirte que te extraño?, ¿como decirte que tanto te siento?, si cuando estas junto a mí, mi cuerpo estremece, quisiera contarte como me muero por dentro. Cuando siento tu mirada fija en la mía quisiera decirte con ella lo que no puedo en palabras. Mi alma tímida se siente, triste por no poder decirte lo que siento con palabras simples._

_Pero algo que si tengo claro, es que lo que siento es muy grande, y dentro de mi corazón el sentimiento esta muy bien cerrado al igual que una caja fuerte con su candado._

_¿Sabes que significas para mi..?_

_Significas un mundo bello, un universo entero, que espera solo para mí…_

_Significas un día alegre, en que los pájaros Cantan alegremente porque saben que me amas..._

_Significas el canto silencioso, y hermoso de un rió joven, y la sencillez y sinceridad de la sonrisa de un niño..._

_Significas esa blancura en la nieve, con esa sinceridad que existe dentro de ti, ¡En mi eres mi estrella brillante! Que se hace única entre miles de ellas..._

_Significas esa vida hermosa, que día a día, se hace aun mas bella, porqué tu ahora existes y estas dentro de ella._

_Eres ese silencio y paz, que por tanto tiempo ha buscado mi corazón..._

_Significas algo grande, porque a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado sin recibir una respuesta, sigues a mi lado, sin perder las esperanzas, por eso hoy se que eres esa esperanza de querer volver a abrir mi corazón..._

_Por ello, hoy escribo para ti… Diciéndote por primera ves lo que hoy siento por ti, es un sentimiento sencillo, pero inmenso en mi corazón, es una palabra muy dicha, pero pocas veces con sinceridad… Y en este día, no quiero perder esta oportunidad, los días han pasado y hoy se abre mi corazón, los días han pasado, y hoy te extraño, y con razón… Es por ello, que hoy te digo, ¡Que te quiero con el corazón!, Y si aun aceptas mi respuesta, y tu sentimiento no a cambiado hacia mi, Hoy te digo que si...¡¡¡ Pues significas un gran amor que hoy inicia para mí...¡¡¡_

_Estaré esperando el momento de tu regreso, y que con esa sonrisa, la cual es el sol que derrite mi muro de hielo, recibir un si, después de la tormenta._

_Te quiere Camus._

Un paisaje nítido y claro observaba Lilian desde el jet privado, sentía un extraño vació, algo inquietante en su corazón, ¿un si? Se repetía en su mente, no había podido evitar que gotas saladas se deslizaran por sus mejillas, no lo podía evitar, le dolía el haber recibido esa carta demasiado tarde, ella ya había tomado una decisión.

-Ey!- Llamo la joven de cabellos aguamarina, era Luzbel, quien se acerco a la amazona de virgo, quien se encontraba sentada entre los escalones de Virgo y leo, la joven rubia giro su cabeza y le hizo una seña para que la aprendiza de Sagitario se sentara a su lado.

-¿Puedo saber porque esa cara tan triste?- pregunto la joven rubia, mientras una sorprendida amazona la miraba.

-¿Cómo sabes que estoy triste? Después de todo esta mascara cubre mi rostro- Elisa soltó una risita baja de sonido.

-Aun no te lo ha enseñado vuestro maestro verdad?- Luzbel no entendía nada –En este mundo existen muchos tipos de personas ¿no crees?-

-No te entiendo, ¿Qué es lo que no me ha enseñado mi maestro?- Elisa negó con la cabeza

-Lo siento pequeña, pero eso, debes pedírselo a el- la joven rubia retiro la mascara de su rostro, mostrando sus ojos verdes, Luzbel se sorprendió de las facciones finas de la joven amazona, a la vez su mirada mostraba una serenidad, muy típica de Shaka

-¿En verdad eres hermana de Shaka?- le pregunto, a lo que la amazona levanto su mirada.

-Yo considero a todos en este mundo como mis hermanos, pequeña- le hablo con ternura –Aunque Shaka es algo más para mí que un hermano-

-Oh!- Luzbel guardo silencio por unos minutos, bajo la mirada esmeralda de la joven rubia.

-Yo pienso- continuo la amazona al ver que la Luzbel no hablaba –Todos somos como el claro oscuro, si existe la noche, existe el día- sonrió –Todos tenemos un alma gemela-

-¿Shaka es tu alma gemela?- le pregunto sin pensarlo la pelo aguamarina, nuevamente sonrió.

-Eso es muy personal ¿no crees?-

-¿No me puedes contar? Dime… ¿Si?- Con su cara de niña inocente, la joven rubia rió un rato.

-¿Sabes que es un hada?- le pregunto y Luzbel la miro interrogante.

-¿Por qué cambias de tema?-

-Lo siento- se disculpo –Pero vos queréis saber de mi, ¿No? Entonces deberás comprender que el corazón de una mujer es un mar de misterios, sigue mis palabras y algún día me entenderás-

-Suena difícil, ¿no es más fácil ser directa?-

-No- dijo rotundamente –

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque…. –pensó unos momentos -Porque había una vez... Una hada de alas plateadas que vivía en un mundo fantástico donde el sol siempre brillaba, pero un día, el corazón de este hada, que tanto amor repartió con el verso de su palabra, fue por una boca querida y amada, muy cruelmente castigada.

-0.0¿?-

-Por primera vez en mucho tiempo tuvo su boca que callar su palabra para no herir a ese alguien a quien ella tanto amaba….- Elisa levanto su mirada al cielo blanquecino que cubría aquella tarde -Y hoy cada palabra callada, por esta triste hada, se ha convertido en un océano, con las gotas de sus lagrimas derramadas.

-¿Sus lagrimas?- Elisa asintió

-Son unas lágrimas que empañan los ojos de esta dulce hada, que no solo son agua de sus ojos, sino el llanto del sentimiento, de su corazón y de su alma, por la falta de compresión del verso de su palabra-

-¿Así te sientes?- Pregunto, Elisa bajo su mirada y rodeo en un abrazo maternal a la joven amazona, quien la miraba sorprendida.

-Hoy ya no brilla el sol en el reino de esta hada, pues con su silencio lo cubrió de nubes blancas, y con sus lágrimas convierto su cielo, en un triste y frió país de hielo donde ya no germinan las rosas blancas… que bailaban en su garganta.

-¿Elisa? Luzbel no entendía la actitud de la amazona de virgo, ciertamente le causaba gran confusión.

-Ese sentimiento pequeña- rompió el abrazo mientras llevaba su mascara al rostro –Es el que siente tu amiga, es el que sientes vos, por aquel hombre-

-¿Cómo???- Ahora Luzbel abrió sus ojos como platos, y por fin comprendió la historia -¿Tu… tu como sabes eso?-

-Es muy fácil verlo, difícil es comprenderlo-

-Pero… pero…-

-Si tu corazón traspasa los limites de lo imaginable y el umbral de los sentidos no pertenece a este mundo, si tu razón se pierde en la frontera de lo desconocido y no hay retorno sin la agonía de la locura... entonces adelante viajera, pasa y acomódate porque has llegado a tu hogar... has llegado a tierra de nadie, un lugar para olvidar y ser olvidado, para vivir en lo inmenso de la eternidad, para sentir en lo mas profundo de tu alma, para amar mas allá de los sentidos, el corazón o la razón.

-¿Dónde, donde queda ese lugar Elisa?- Luzbel no creía en historias, pero por un extraño motivo, aquella persona le inspiraba confianza.

-Recuerda pequeña- dijo Elisa levantándose – Que un ¿Por qué? No siempre puede ser una pregunta, tampoco una respuesta- Luzbel se levanto al ver que la amazona entraba en su templo -Si vos no estáis contenta de ti misma, ¿quién lo estará? Si no sientes orgullo por lo que haces, ¿quién lo sentirá? Si no tienes respeto por tus acciones, ¿quién lo tendrá? Si no sientes admiración por lo que emprendes, ¿quién la sentirá? Si no das crédito a tus decisiones, ¿quién se fijará en ellas? Si eres capaz de engañarte a ti misma, ¿a quién no engañarás?

-¡Elisa! Basta no quiero que me hables de es a forma, ¡NO ENTIENDO!-

-Si aún no has aprendido el verbo comprender, ¿cómo pretendes conjugar el verbo amar? Si pones hiel en las más puras emociones, ¿por qué te quejas de llevar una vida amarga? Si destruyes todos los caminos que te traen afecto, ¿por qué lamentas la sociedad en que vives? Si oscilas entre el pasado y el futuro, ¿cómo puedes disfrutar el presente? Si no te dispones a perdonar las faltas ajenas, ¿con qué derecho esperas perdón para las tuyas? Si nunca te decides a partir, ¿por qué ansías tanto llegar?

-¿Por qué?- Luzbel interrumpió a Elisa, quien se detuvo en seco, al escuchar esa pregunta, en ese instante una persona entraba en el templo de virgo –Responde-

-Un día cuando creí encontrar las respuestas vida, me entere que me cambiaron las preguntas-

-Es eso? Es eso lo que tiene planeado Lilian….? Responde-

-En el camino aprendí que llegar alto no es crecer, que mirar no siempre es ver, ni que escuchar es oír, ni lamentar es sentir, ni acostumbrarse es querer.

-La historia del hada… es lo que sucede con vuestros sentimientos?-

-Pequeña- sonrió –Es solo una historia- respondió de manera fría.

Continuara….


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

**El hechizo de la Luna**

-Maldita sea- Luzbel bajaba los escalones hacia Leo, estaba realmente molesta con Elisa, ¿Por qué la había tratado así? En segunda ¿Por qué se dejo tratar así?

-Hola, hasta que me visitas!- el caballero de Leo saludo animadamente a la amazona de sagitario, pero ella solo maldijo y siguió su paso. -0.0U-

-¿no te sientes un poco mal?- pregunto una voz a la oscuridad del templo de virgo, era sumisa, apacible y tranquila.

-Crees que me pase ¿verdad?- pregunto la amazona de virgo

-No lo se, quizás- sonrió –No es costumbre mía escuchar conversaciones ajenas-

-Lo se- se sentó en el jardín recibiendo la luz del cielo y revelando la segunda figura.

-Kiki te ha tomado gran cariño- le informo

-Lo se- se limito a responder

-Elisa- Mu se inclino enfrente de la joven rubia levantando su rostro con su mano -¿te encuentras bien?- La joven sonrió, y retiro la mascara de su rostro

-estaba pensando en aquel hechizo- sonrió –el de hace tres años- Mu bajo la mirada y se sentó al lado de la joven.

-Ha pasado muchas cosas desde ese día- hablo con nostalgia –Ese día decidiste hacerte amazona- Elisa asintió -¿No te arrepientes?-

-Por supuesto que no- hablo rotundamente, mientras con su mano levantaba una frágil rosa –Gracias a ese día los conocí… tu, Shaka, el patriarca… han sido de gran ayuda conmigo-

-Pero ese hechizo… hizo algo mas… lo sabes….-

-A veces…- Elisa levanto la rosa -Elevo mi espíritu en un intento desesperado por encontrar el equilibrio de los sentimientos y los elementos- sonrió -Por un lado, la madre tierra donde mis raíces están firmemente arraigadas y por otro la mística luna cuyo brillo y magia tira de mí poderosamente.

-Dos mundos paralelos y paradójicamente encontrados- Respondió Mu -Mujer que bebe la luz del sol durante el día, y vive atrapada en un mundo donde las obligaciones y la rutina constituyen el devenir diario, no pesa, pero tampoco llena-

-Perdí…- hablo amargamente la joven –No importa cuanto me esfuerce, ese día yo perdí-

-¿En verdad lo crees?-

-¿Es una pregunta?- Elisa se levanto y le tendió la mano a Mu –Pero no puedo vivir el presente si pienso en el pasado… tampoco si me preocupo por el futuro-

-¿renunciar?-

-Hay épocas que nunca deben volver- Mu acepto la mano de Elisa y caminaron a la salida de Virgo, ya con la mascara puesta.

-La tristeza de un hada- susurro Mu mientras bajaban los escalones.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto el caballero de Tauro al ver tan molesta a la amazona de sagitario.

-NO! No lo estoy…. Se burlo de mi- refunfuño, mientras le daba un golpe a la pared

-¿Quién?- Pregunto intrigado.

-ELLA! ¿Quién se cree que es? ES una amazona igual que todas… pero presume como si fuera el último refresco del desierto-

-¿Quién?- Volvió a preguntar Aldebarán

-¿Cómo que quien??? ¿No me estas escuchando????-

-Luzbel-

. # la amazona de Virgo-

-¿Elisa?

-¿de quien otra podría estar hablando?????

-Lo siento… pero ¿Por qué estas así? Y ¿Por qué con Elisa?-

-Porque me engaño!!!!!! Me jugo una broma, y me trato mal!!!!-

-¿De verdad???-

-¿Tengo cara de estar mintiendo???-

-No- acepto Aldebarán para mirar detalladamente a la amazona –Pero… ¿Elisa?-

-Si…. Ummm…. ¡La odio!-

-bien, explícame ¿que ocurrió???- Aun refunfuñando Luzbel le contó a Aldebarán sobre el comportamiento de quien ella creía su "amiga" –Comprendo-

-¿no fue cruel?- pregunto con determinación la joven amazona

-Bueno…. Si lo fue… pero-

-¿pero?-

-¿Tú no conoces a Elisa?-

-¿Cómo voy a conocerla?, si me entere de su existencia hasta ayer….-

-¿entonces porque te molestas?-

-¿Cómo que porque? ME INSULTO!!!!!!

-Sabes, no la conoces…. Así es ella, a veces habla y al día siguiente finge no recordar nada… o quizás no lo recuerda…. Cambia de personalidad-

-¿lagunas mentales?-

-Algo parecido…. Es muy difícil saber quien es Elisa- Aldebarán camina a la salida –veras hace tres años ocurrieron sucesos bastante extraños…. Y desde entonces Elisa es así-

-¿sucesos extraños…? ¿Ya la conocías?-

-Desde pequeña- Aldebarán se sentó –Así que no te preocupes…. Y perdónala… -

-ummm… no me convences…. ¿Qué sucedió hace tres años?- Aldebarán negó con la cabeza

-lo siento pequeña, yo no te puedo contar que sucedió aquella vez-

-Lilian- Hyoga llamo a la joven de cabellos castaños, hacías unas horas habían partido del santuario, ahora ya a mitad de camino, Hyoga se preocupaba por su amiga, quien estaba en total mutismo.

-¿llegamos?- pregunto levantado la vista

-eh… no, aun falta-

-ya veo-

-¿estas bien?- pregunto preocupado

-Lo estaré, solo necesito descansar-

-eh… esto…. Bueno… mi maestro la quiere se lo aseguro- Lilian asintió bajo su mascara

-¿es difícil demostrar nuestros sentimientos?-

-Para mi maestro… quizás…. Pero el la ama a usted, eso te lo aseguro-

-lo se- una lagrima bajo por su mejilla, Hyoga no la vio –Pero comprenderás que hay cosas no pueden ser olvidadas Hyoga-

-Pero…-

-No importa cuanto ames a esa persona… no se puede vivir una guerra para siempre…-

-Lilian…. ¿usted tiene pensado no perdonar a mi maestro?-

-Hyoga esas decisiones, no se toman sin pensarlas-

-comprendo….- Hyoga se quedo pensando –Deberías conocer Etsuko-

-¿Etsuko?-

-hyoga- regaño Saga quien había permanecido en silencio

-¿Quién es Etsuko?- volvió a preguntar Lilian ahora mas interesada

-Ves lo que ocasionas hyoga-

-Saga…. Dime ¿Quién es Etsuko?-

-Etsuko significa niña celestial- fue lo único que dijo Saga para darse la vuelta y fingir dormir.

-Niña celestial… Hyoga-

-Lo siento- negó Hyoga –Yo no puedo hablarte de ella-

Continuara………


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

**Etsuko, la niña celestial.**

La noche cubrió con su manto al santuario, todo sumergido en una soledad que tornaba forma de mutismo, ninguna alma, solo el aullido de los animales nocturnos resonaban en el vació. Sobre el horizonte renace con ella el amanecer de luz de luna. Se alza orgullosa y altanera, radiante los corazones de los enamorados acuna.

Una joven de cabellos grises caminaba a pasos pesados por las aceras de las calles empapadas de recuerdos, sus ojos teñidos en un rojo de vino que contrastaba con una blanca piel.

Magia; musa de sueños incumplidos, pianista de sentimientos desbocados nota a nota va fluyendo con cada brillo que en corazones ha posado.

-¡No!- Elisa se levanto de golpe en su cama, había tenido un terrible sueño –No puede pasar… no de nuevo…- hablo a la oscuridad del templo de virgo. Sacudió su cabeza alejando en vano, el intento de borrar aquellas imágenes. Renunciando a la cobijes de su lecho, la joven rubia se levanto y camino a la salida del jardín del templo.

Soledad. Todo sumergido en un silencio que destruía los tímpanos, todo sumergido en la soledad de lo imaginable. Elisa se sentó en el frió suelo cubierto por suaves plantas que con el tiempo habían crecido; tímida melodía de amor encendida surge bajo el embrujo de su hechizo, experto maestro que va desbrozando los miedos lanzados al olvido...

-Sombras en la oscuridad- fue una premonición que Elisa anuncio a la desfachatez de aquella noche, si, podía sentir, algo en lo profundo había cambiado. Algo o alguien.

- arigatoo gozaimasu- hablo la joven cabellos grises mientras se sentaba en frente de un enorme árbol de cerezos ya marchitos.

_Apareces entre las sombras que pueblan mi mente,_

_borroso, distante, y sin embargo creo reconocer tu rostro,_

_ese rostro tan deseado, tan amado por mi..._

_Transcurren unos instantes...¿o tal vez fueron horas?_

_eso quien lo sabe, solo quiero tocarte._

-watashi- la joven volvió a hablar pero se detuvo al ver como si el árbol le sonreía

_Ansío sentir bajo mis dedos la suavidad de tu piel,_

_Lentamente, tratando de imprimir en cada rincón de mi mente_

_Todas esas sensaciones, tal vez para no olvidar_

_que existes, que eres real..._

-Etsuko- susurro Elisa a la noche y levanto su vista al cielo estrellado –En esta época Sakura florece… pero aquel árbol… no lo hará-

_Luz de luna, escenario silencioso_

_De ocultas sinfonías que por otros_

_Jamás serán escuchadas..._

_Has iluminado mi corazón_

_Con la dicha de sentirme amada._

-Watashi…. Yo…. Haré que todo vuelva a ser como antes….- hablo con determinación la joven mientras posaba su mano en el tronco de aquel árbol marchito –Volveré contigo….-

_Luz de luna que en lo alto del cielo_

_Luces para mi esta noche,_

_Llena mi corazón de melodías desconocidas_

_Inunda con tu luz cada rincón oculto_

_Arrancando arpegios con cada roce..._

-No se puede regresar a aquellas épocas…. ¡No se puede!- grito Elisa mientras unas lagrimas comenzaban a bajar por su rostro –No se puede leer el corazón de las personas… ¡NO! Etsuko

_Luz de luna llévame contigo,_

_Surcare el cielo tomada de tu mano_

_Hasta que despunte el día_

_y caigamos rendidos... en el horizonte lejano._

-Así todos serán felices- sonrió la joven –Yo solo deseo que todos sean felices… si con este hechizo devolveré la felicidad a quienes amo… ¡Yo lo haré!- Una tenue luz rodeo el árbol

-Etsuko-

Continuara…


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

**Épocas que no volverán**

-Vaya que dormí mal- se quejo Luzbel mientras caminaba en dirección al coliseo.

-Luzbel- una voz llamo a la joven cabellos aguamarina quien giro en sus talones para reconocer a la dueña de aquella voz.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto de malas pulgadas Luzbel mientras seguía su camino, siendo seguida por la joven rubia.

-Veo que estas de mal humor- hablo apacible

-No… estaba de estupendo humor… hasta ayer que cierta persona arruino mi día- hablo cortante Luzbel, pero Elisa no se inmuto

-Me pregunto- dijo pensativa -¿Quién posee esa cualidad?- sonrió –de ponerte de ese genio-

cínica… Que te parece TUUUU

-¿Eh yo?-

-No finjas demencia- apunto con su dedo índice

-¿demencia?- Elisa retiro su mascara –Luzbel no se de que hablas-

-Ay no digas mentiras!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

-Luzbel- Elisa dejo caer su mascara al suelo y tomo a luzbel de las manos, mirándola fijamente

-que.. que pasa? 0.0U

-Luzbel- Había determinación en sus ojos –Miradme a los ojos… en verdad crees que te miento?- le pregunto

-Eh??? 0.0-

-¿sucede…- El caballero no pudo terminar su frase al ver que la amazona estaba sin mascara.

-Caballero….- hablo Elisa con voz suave

-Mi… Milo…. No… No le veas el rostro!!!!!- Grito Luzbel, pero era tarde Milo estaba embobado con las facciones de la joven amazona.

-¿Elisa?- La joven rubia sonrió, soltando las manos de la joven.

-¿Te das cuentas….?- Milo recogió la mascara de Elisa y se la entrego.

- arigatoo gozaimasu - respondió la joven rubia –quiero decir muchísimas gracias Milo-kun-

-E.. Elisa… ¿no te das cuenta?- pregunto Luzbel a la rubia, quien miro interrogante

-¿entender que?-

-Bueno… Milo… tu rostro… LAS LEYES!

-¿leyes?-

-¿No conoces las leyes?- pregunto Milo sorprendido

-Eh…. No.. no…. Se de que hablan-

-Veras- Luzbel levanto su dedo índice para explicar pero alguien se adelanto.

-Yo le explicare eso- los tres giraron.

-Mu-

-Ohayoo Mu-sama- saludo Elisa

-¿puedes colocar tu mascara?- Elisa obedecía –Bien, sígueme-

-Pero… Mu… Milo vio su rostro-

-No te preocupes, si aplicamos la ley en Elisa, yo, Shaka, Milo, el patriarca…. Incluso Kiki… tendríamos que combatir-

-¿quieres decir que todos ellos han visto su rostro????- pregunto escandalizado Milo, Mu solo asintió y continuo su camino.

-No comprendo-

-Yo tampoco… ahora entiendo a Aldebarán-

Los días pasaron en trazo de luz, Lilian llevaba ya una semana en Venecia junto a Saga y Hyoga; entrenamientos y de vez en cuando, una visita al gran canal.

Venecia, era la ciudad de los canales, la capital de la región de Véneto. Estaba situada sobre un conjunto de islas que se extendía en una laguna pantanosa en el mar Pandriático, entre las desembocaduras de los ríos Po (sur), y Piave (norte) al nordeste de Italia.

-Lilian- llamo Saga a la joven quien levanto la vista, se había perdido en aquel atardecer.

-Escucho- respondió

-No es nada importante- respondió sacudiendo la mano –Solo no te distraigas… y… si quieres puedes dar un paseo, fue suficiente por hoy- dijo mientras entraba e una pequeña casa; Lilian lo miro sorprendida, ¿desde cuando era tan amable?.

-esta preocupado- hablo Hyoga quien también acababa de terminar su entrenamiento.

-¿de que?- pregunto Lilian

-vaya que estas distraída- fue lo único que respondió Hyoga –Ven, vamos a dar un paseo- la invito jalándola de la mano.

Venecia está compuesta por 120 pequeñas islas unidas entre sí por 800 puentes. Se llega a Venecia desde tierra firme por el Puente de la Libertad que accede al Piazzale Roma.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto Lilian, al ver que se acercaban a una góndola (Parecido a un barco, pero pequeño)

-A un lugar famoso- respondió mientras la ayudaba a subirse.

-¿Dónde?- replico

-A la Plaza de San Marcos-

-¿no es un poco tarde?- pregunto Lilian

-No todos los días Saga te da tiempo libre, ¿o si?- Lilian encogió los hombros nada perdía.

-Con que el gran salón- murmuro la joven de cabellos castaños, hyoga asintió.

-Así es…. Aunque es aquí donde se dice que "plaza" es sinónimo de "salón"-

-Eso fue porque Napoleón Bonaparte dijo de esta plaza que era El salón más bello de Europa- Explico Lilian –Mientras que las demás plazas de Venecia se llaman campo-

-Veo que la conoces- Lilian asintió con un dejo de superioridad.

-por supuesto- levanto su dedo –desde pequeña solía ir, recuerda que yo nací aquí… en Venecia… seria algo absurdo que no supiera de mi tierra natal-

-presumida-

-Tú preguntaste-

-Es solo una plaza- se burlo Hyoga

-No cualquiera, la plaza de San Marcos es una de las principales atracciones aquí en Venecia, el suelo es de losas de piedra de Istria. Y además, la plaza está delimitada por edificios famosos: al fondo, la fachada de la basílica de San Marcos, el Campanile de ladrillo, el Palacio Ducal, la Torre del Reloj. Delimitando la gran plaza con una longitud de casi 500 m están los dos edificios llamados Procuradurías Viejas y Procuradurías Nuevas, cuyas fachadas son una continua arcada.

-Mejor no te llevo- respondió hyoga –vamos mejor a un sitio al cual casi no visitas- señalo

-¿Qué no visite?- Lilian pensó –Bueno… no se… podríamos ir… al Ponte dei Sospiri-

-¿Al Puente de los Suspiros?- pregunto sorprendido Hyoga, Lilian rió nerviosa.

-¿puedes?- le pregunto

-Oh… Claro-

-Gracias- Dijo sinceramente

-No hay de que… pero puedo preguntar…

-¿quieres saber porque quiero ir allí?- hyoga asintió –Pues veras… ese puente me trae muchos recuerdos… yo solía ir… pero…-

-¿pero?-

-Como sabrás ese puente esta situado a poca distancia de la Plaza de San Marcos, une el Palacio Ducal de Venecia con la antigua prisión de la Inquisición (Piombi), cruzando el Rio Di Palazzo- hyoga asintió –Mi madre solía llevarme ahí- Lilian levanto la vista a través de su mascara.

-¿pero?-

-Su nombre, el puente de los suspiros se debe a los suspiros de los prisioneros que, desde ahí, veían por última vez el cielo y el mar. Nada tiene que ver con la acepción romántica que algunos autores han utilizado como recurso poético- Lilian sonrió –veras, mi madre me decía que cuando existieran problemas a los cuales yo no viera la salida… fuera a ese sitio y contemplara la luna y los canales…. Se decía que existía un hechizo, un hechizo que liberaba a los corazones de las personas-

-¿un hechizo?-

-Suena difícil de creer, pero yo creo ciegamente en esas palabras-

-Yo también creo en ese tipo de cosas- hablo Hyoga.

-Mentiroso-

-No… hablo en serio…. Dos personas me enseñaron-

-¿dos?- pregunto curiosa Lilian

-Mi madre… y Etsuko-

-etsuko…. ¿la niña celestial?- hyoga asintió -¿Quién es? Respóndeme Hyoga

-veras, hace tres años ocurrieron sucesos bastante extraños….-

-Hace tres años Elisa se hizo amazona- Hyoga rió nervioso -¿tiene que ver con Elisa?-

-Eh… eto… ya casi llegamos-

-Hyoga… ¿Qué sucedió hace tres años?-

-Lo siento-

-¡Hyoga!- El joven rubio negó con la cabeza

-por favor… yo no puedo contarte eso-

-Pero… ¿PORQUE???-

-Solo te puedo decir…. Que en este mundo… no todos pueden ser felices… no puedes sacrificar la felicidad de los demás…. Eso haría que los que verdaderamente se aman... Sufran-

-¿sufrir?-

-Son épocas que no volverán-

-No pueden ser felices….. Pero..- Hyoga llevo su dedo índice a su boca, indicándole que guardaran silencio. –Algún día sabré la verdad- fue lo único que Lilian respondió a la noche.

Continuara….


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

**Una historia**

-arigatoo gozaimasu-

-eh… claro no hay de que- respondió Luzbel a la amazona de virgo, aunque no había entendido nada de lo que la joven rubia le había dicho.

-cafe?- pregunto

-espera eso significa… ¿Café? O es una frase en japonés?- pregunto luzbel levantando las manos.

-Oh… Gomennasai- la joven rubia entro en el templo de sagitario –discúlpame- le dijo ya adentro en la cocina, mientras preparaba te.

-¿siempre mezclas los idiomas?- pregunto Luzbel

-hai- sonrió y se quito la mascara mientras servia el te.

-tu mascara… ¿Por qué siempre te la quitas?-

-Ah? Por el te?- señalo la rubia como algo obvio.

UU Lo se- respondió quitándose la mascara también y tomando te.

-¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto

-Eh? Bien.. ¿Por qué?-

-Ya no tienes esa cara de tristeza- sonrió –Has vuelto a ser la misma Luzbel-

-¿la misma?-

-Así es- dio un sorbo a su te –Tu personalidad es ser una persona muy dinámica… y cuando permaneces callada es porque algo anda mal-

-oh.. jejeje.. ¿tu crees?-

-¿y como vas con ese caballero?-

-¿Cómo????- Luzbel regó el te –perdón..

-no te preocupes- Elisa con un pañuelo comenzó a limpiar.

-es.. eto… te refieres a mi maestro, verdad?- Elisa levanto la vista

-Eh? ¿Qué tiene tu maestro?-

-¿COMO QUE QUE TIENE?-

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto mientras le servia mas te, Luzbel la miraba confundida.

-Pero…. ¿no me hablabas de el?-

Oh… gomennasai- se disculpo y se levanto de la mesa para buscar unas galletas.

-Lagunas mentales- susurro Luzbel, al recordar a Aldebarán.

-Aquí tienes- sonrió al entregarle las galletas

-gracias- Luzbel mordió una

-¿sucede algo?-

-eh?... no nada jejeje

-te has quedado callada-

-ah…bueno eto….-

-no sabes que decir- sonrió –no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien-

-si… jeje uu¿?

-Duele amar a alguien y no ser correspondidos, pero lo que es más doloroso es amar a alguien y nunca encontrar el valor para decirle a esa persona lo que sientes ¿no crees?-

-eh… supongo…-

-¿no lo has vivido aun, pequeña?-

-Eh… bueno… mas o menos… jejeje-

-Aunque creo… que vos si eres correspondida-

-¿Cómo?-

-No lo dudes… quizas el te este esperando-

-¿el?-

-hai- sonrió y tomo te –vaya que esta rico-

-si.. si-

-Yo pensaba… que tal vez Dios quiere que nosotros conozcamos a unas cuantas personas equivocadas antes de conocer a la persona correcta, para que al fin cuando la conozcamos, sepamos ser agradecidos por ese maravilloso regalo-

-¿Elisa?-

-dime-

-Puedes… puedes hablarme un poco mas de ti-

-¿de mi?- Luzbel asintió –watashi…-

-En mi idioma- se adelanto la joven cabellos aguamarina.

-No hay mucho, onna noko-

-Pero… dime ¿Cómo llegaste a ser amazona? ¿Por qué te conocí después de tres años?- Elisa abrió sus ojos como platos.

-Ocurrieron muchas cosas…. Etsuko, Shaka, Mu… el hechizo-

-¿el hechizo?-

-Veras… onna noko…. En este mundo existen muchos tipos de personas… buenas, malas, seres extraordinarios…. Existe la magia…-

-¿la magia?-

-Si existe el cosmos existe la magia, ¿no crees?-

-Bueno… supongo-

-Yo viví en una isla llamada Kyushu-

-Occidental… ¿no?-

-Hai- sonrió –Los hermosos árboles de cerezo florecían en toda la isla-

-Sakura-

-Hai- bajo la tasa de te –Etsuko vivía en Okinawa… como veras nos conocimos-

-¿Quién era etsuko?-

-Etsuko… significa "la niña celestial"-

-Ah… y que era ella para ti?-

-shimai

-¡hermana?-

-Hai…. Pero no de sangre…. Veras nos conocimos por el destino…. Ella era una hermosa niña en ese entonces, sus cabellos eran como la luna, plateados y brillantes… sus ojos hipnotizaban como el vino, ese color vivaz…. Y su piel blanca como la nieve-

-Oye…. No es necesario que me la describas con lujo de detalles 0.0-

-Ella era una niña celestial- Elisa se levanto y comenzo a caminar.

-Espera!-

-El hechizo de la luna-

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Luzbel quien no habia oido la ultima frase

-en Kyushu hay un árbol sakura que no florece-

-¿y eso que?-

-Ese árbol se encontraba en el templo de mi casa…. Si le pedías un deseo… no importa que tan difícil fuera… te lo cumpliría-

-¿Y?-

-No puedes cumplir los deseos de todas las personas, pequeña-

-¿Por qué? ¿no serian todos felices?-

-Nunca podrás ver todos los rostros felices… sin ninguna sin una lágrima-

-No puedes hacer a todo el mundo feliz..?-

-Ella lo intento… y su deseo fue tan puro que coincidió con aquel árbol…. Pero las verdaderas personas que en verdad se amaban sufrieron….-

-¿por eso el arbol se marchito?-

-Así es- sonrió –shaka destruyo aquel árbol… para que nunca mas floreciera….-

-Shaka-

-Pero… el dolor no desapareció… la cruel realidad fue que debían separarse para siempre-

-¿Quiénes?-

-Una de las cosas más triste de la vida es cuando conoces a alguien que significa todo y solo para darte cuenta que al final no era para ti y lo tienes que dejar ir-

-¿eras tu?- Elisa sonrió

-Cuando la puerta de la felicidad se cierra, otra puerta se abre, pero algunas veces miramos tanto tiempo a aquella puerta que se cerró, que no vemos la que se ha abierto frente a nosotros.

-eso es muy triste-

-Es cierto que no sabemos lo que tenemos hasta que lo perdemos, pero también es cierto que no sabemos lo que nos hemos estado perdiendo hasta que lo encontramos- Elisa suspiro, mientras tomaba su mascara -Darle a alguien todo tu amor nunca es un seguro de que te amaran de regreso, pero no esperes que te amen de regreso; solo espera que el amor crezca en el corazón de la otra persona, pero si no crece sé feliz por que creció en el tuyo.

-Elisa…. ¿estas bien?-

-Mochiron!- respondió enérgica la joven –Ponte la mascara que alguien se acerca…

-Eh! Voy- Luzbel salio corriendo mientras Elisa se recostaba en una de las columnas de Sagitario.

_Hay cosas que te encantaría oír que nunca_

_Escucharas de la persona que te gustaría que te_

_Las dijera, pero no seas tan sorda(o) para no oírlas_

_De aquella que las dice desde su corazón._

-Pero mira a quien tengo el placer de encontrarme- hablo Milo al entrar en Sagitario acompañado de Camus.

-konnichi wa- saludo Elisa

-eh… con respecto a tu rostro… creo que tu y yo no hemos discutido eso- hablo Milo mientras le tendia la mano.

-Ah?- Elisa retiro su mascara.

-Pero….- Camus se sorprendio de esa accion.

-jajaja… ella no esta muy clara en las leyes Camus- explico Milo

-¿no era tu deseo?- pregunto sorprendiendo a Milo

-Bueno… si queria ver tu rostro… pero solo yo-

-Gomennasai- se disculpo scando la lengua

-Eh… Camus mejor no te acompaño hoy- hablo Milo mientras tomaba de la mano a elisa –Hoy pasare el resto del día con mi Elisa-

-¿MI elisa?- dijieron a duo Camus y Luzbel quien acababa de aparecer.

-NO!- Luzbel jalo a Elisa arrebatandosela a Milo –Abusivo… le quitaste la mascara!-

-No es cierto-

-pervertido! Te la quieres llevar y quien sabe que hacerle!- Luzbel miro a Elisa –Por nada del mundo le hagas caso a Milo-

-Luzbel- milo interrumpio a la joven y en un movimiento rapido tenia en sus brazos a Elisa –Bien Camus, te dejo- y a la velocidad de la luz desaparecio.

-NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Maldita sea- dijo Luzbel, Camus solo suspiro y continuo su camino.

-Le dire a mi maestro-

-No pierdas tu tiempo- fue lo ultimo que dijo Camus, ya llegando a la salida sintio una puntada en su pecho que le hizo doblar las rodillas. -¿Qué sucede?-

_Nunca digas adiós si todavía quieres tratar,_

_Nunca te des por vencido si sientes que_

_puedes seguir luchando, Nunca le digas a_

_una persona que ya no la amas si no puedes_

_dejarla ir._

Era una suave melodía la que retumba en sus tímpanos, miro a su alrededor… nadie… pero la seguía escuchando.

_El amor llega a aquel que espera, aunque lo_

_hallan decepcionado, a aquel que aun cree,_

_aunque haya sido traicionado._

_A aquel que todavía necesite amar, aunque antes_

_haya sido lastimado, y a aquel que tiene el coraje_

_y la fe para construir la confianza de nuevo._

_El principio del amor es dejar que aquellos que_

_conocemos sean ellos mismos, y no tratarlos de_

_voltear con nuestra propia imagen, porque_

_entonces solo amaremos el reflejo de nosotros_

_mismos en ellos._

_No vayas por el exterior, este te puede engañar,_

_No vayas por las riquezas, por que aun eso se pierde,_

_Ve por alguien que te haga sonreír, porque toma tan_

_solo una sonrisa para hacer que un día obscuro brille._

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Camus, a lo que Luzbel le apareció por detrás.

-Oye ¿estas bien? ¿Con quien hablas?-

_Espero que encuentres a aquella persona que te_

_haga sonreír._

_Hay momentos en los que extrañas a una persona_

_tanto que quieres sacarlo de tus sueños y abrazarlos_

_con todas tus fuerzas._

_Espero que sueñes con ese alguien especial,_

_Sueña lo que quieras soñar; Ve a donde quieras ir;_

_Sé lo que quieras ser; Por que tienes tan solo una_

_vida y una oportunidad para hacer todo lo que_

_quieras hacer._

-Lilian- susurro Camus

-¿Qué pasa? ¿ella esta en Venecia, lo olvidas?-

_Espero que tengas_

_Suficiente felicidad para hacerte dulce,_

_Suficientes pruebas para hacerte fuerte,_

_Suficiente dolor para mantenerte humano,_

_Suficiente esperanza para ser feliz_

_y suficiente dinero para comprar regalos._

-¿no escuchas nada?- pregunto Camus a la joven amazona de sagitario.

-O.o¿? Estas bien??? No escucho nada-

_Las personas más felices no siempre tienen lo_

_mejor de todo; solo sacan lo mejor de todo lo_

_que encuentran en su camino._

_La felicidad espera por_

_aquellos que lloran,_

_aquellos que han sido lastimados,_

_aquellos que buscan,_

_aquellos que tratan._

_Por que solo ellos pueden apreciar la importancia_

_de las personas que han tocado sus vidas._

-Esa voz… la he escuchado-

-¿Voz?- Luzbel guardo silencio

_El amor comienza con una sonrisa, crece con un_

_beso y muere con una lágrima._

-es cierto- Luzbel agudizo su oído, es verdad escuchaba una voz… pero ¿quien era?

_La brillantez del futuro siempre será basado en_

_un pasado olvidado._

-Se parece a… a….-

_No puedes ir feliz por la vida hasta que dejes ir_

_tus fracasos pasados y los dolores de tu corazón._

-No puede ser….- hablo Luzbel al reconocer la voz.

_Cuando naciste, tu llorabas y todos alrededor_

_sonreían, vive tu vida de forma que cuando_

_mueras tu sonrías y todos alrededor lloren._

-¿Elisa?- Dijeron a dúo ambas figuras mientras giraban su vista hacia atrás donde la joven rubia había desaparecido con el santo de escorpión.

_Que más me da lo que piensen_

_si mi sueño, vida ha sido_

_si tu eres la energía_

_que ha movido mis sentidos._

_Esos sentidos dormidos_

_condenados por olvido_

_que han sellado mi boca_

_de indiferencia y mutismo._

_Por eso vivo ese sueño,_

_el que ha dado contenido_

_a dos palabras sencillas_

_que en todo instante repito._

_Esas que te digo a ti_

_que a la luna siempre digo_

_que a veces le grito al viento_

_y no llega a tus oídos._

_Pero mi boca las grita_

_como grita en llanto un niño_

_buscando el arrullo tierno_

_de quien su luz le ha traído._

_Quiero seguir este sueño_

_aunque sólo sea mío_

_seguir contando a la luna_

_lo mucho que te he querido._

Continuara….


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

Lilian se encontraba algo mareada después del paseo que había tenido con hyoga.

-te encuentras bien lilian?-

-no, como que algo me hizo daño, pero ya se me pasara lo único que necesito es un poco de descanso.-

-una pregunta, ya te habías sentido antes así?-

-pues si cuando baje del avión, y en la cena que preparo saga, y cuando afro me llevo de paseo-

-oye has tenido nauseas??-

-mmm si pero es algo naturas después de una viaje en avión-

-una pregunta personal, paso algo mas que besos con mi maestro??- lilian solo bajo la cabeza no quería hablar de camus ya que le dolía todo lo que tenia que ver con el. –dime paso algo mas con el, no te puedo ayudar si tu no me dices, que tal si estas embarazada!-

-no puede ser posible, hyoga no pude pasar!-

-por que no?-

-por que ….- ella bajo la mirada, lilian sabia bien que no podía pasar.

-hay algo que no me has dicho verdad?-

-si, el día que iba hablar con camus yo le iba a decir algo importante que solo Milo sabia, es por eso que Milo se enojo cuando me ataco, probablemente saga, Mu y Elisa se dieron cuanta de mi estado. Lo perdí hyoga!-le dijo la chica y abrazo a su amigo

-de que hablas lili?-

-que estaba esperando un hijo de camus cuando tuvimos esa pelea!-

-QUE?, mi maestro sabia todo esto?-

-no, no le dije después por que no sabia como decirle que íbamos a hacer papas pero después ya no!.

-lili debiste decirle –

-no, ya que por culpa de ambos perdimos a nuestro bebe!-

-pero Lilia no entiendes a mi maestro que pasara si Milo se lo dice o Elisa?-

-no lo se es por eso que me aleje de el!, ahora me voy a descansar!-le dijo ella y camino Asia la puerta de la habitación de hyoga

Camus se encontraba en el lago que a lilian le gustaba observar, donde habían pasado muchas cosas juntos, donde a la luz de la luna, ella se había entregado en cuerpo y alma a el.

-así que piensas en ella camus?-le pregunto una voz muy conocida para el la de milo su compadre.

-si milo-

-sabes ay algo que me gustaría decirte pero no se si deba, le prometí a ella que no te lo diría-

-vamos milo tu y yo somos amigos dime que pasa-

-camus, mi hermana estaba embarazada, pero a raíz de su pelea perdió al bebe, bueno eso me dijo Mu!-

-QUE LO DICES ENCERIO?-

-tan serio como que me llamo Milo de escorpión!.-

-por mi culpa Lilia perdió a nuestro hijo, ahora entiendo todo ese rencor asía mi!-

-ella no te odia camus, solo esta confundida, en el fondo te ama!-

-pero eso será muy en el fondo!-

-eso no es cierto, lo único que necesita es un poco de tiempo, conozco a mi hermana de toda la vida ella no es rencorosa olvidara lo que ha sucedido-

-yo no opino lo mismo, tal vez no la conozca mucho es mas no se que le gusta, pero ella no me perdonara fácilmente!-

-woho, el amo de los hielos esta muy pesimista-

-cállate araña mutante-

-vamos camus, quiero ver al frió, y calculador camus de siempre, no al que tiene una humor melancólico todo el tiempo, deprimes el santuario con ese humor que te cargas!-

-como quieres que sea frió si eso fue lo que destruyo el amor que había entre nosotros-

-bueno camus te dejo ya me tiene arto toda esta melancolía que te esta consumiendo poco a poco!-le dijo milo y se dio la media vuelta se fue. Camus serró los ojos y se dejo llevar por la ilusión de tener un hijo de lilian en brazos, el sueño de que ella fuera su esposa así formar una familia con ella. No supo cuanto tiempo tenia pensando en eso cuando una mano toco su hombro.

-camus necesito hablar contigo?- le dijo Mu, así que camus tubo que abrir los ojos con pesades y molestia.

-que sucede Mu, supongo que es sobre lilian?-

-pues que comes que adivinas, si es sobre ella y sobre el hijo que iban a tener-

-ya me dijo Milo-

-pues ay algo que no le dije a Milo-

-que es?-

-pues que la causa de su muerte fue tu ejecución de aurora fue demasiada fuerte para ese bebe tan pequeño que lilian tenia en su interior-

-dime Mu cuanto tiempo tenia?-

-pues casi tres meses-

-así que si soy el culpable de la muerte de mi hijo-

-para que dijo que no si, si, pero lo que quería no es que te sientas culpable si no que logres comprender la frialdad de lilian.-

-la justificas?-

-no, dado que la culpa es de ambos-

-de eso tienes razón-

-vamos camus si la quieres recuperar ve por ella a Venecia, no la dejes ir-

-pero Mu esta en una misión-

-no es una misión, fue un permiso para salir del santuario, yo te llevo para que vallas por ella.?-

-esta bien Mu no la voy a dejar ir-

-bien toma mi mano- le dijo MU y camus tomo su mano para luego desaparecer.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

"**¿sueño o aparición?"**

La amazona de sagitario, se encontraba sentada a la entrada de su casa jugando con sus cabellos, cuando alguien la interrumpió.

-dime luzbel, por que tan pensativa?-le dijo Aioros de sagitario desde la puerta.

-mmm, no pasa nada maestro no pienso en nada… solo extraño a mi amiga!-

-eso es normal, pero ella necesita un poco de paz, necesita pensar que va a hacer con el testarudo de camus-le dijo y se acerco a ella.

-pues si pero me dejo sola!-

-tu no estas sola me tienes a mi!- le dijo aioros y le tomo el hombro a la chica.

-O//O, maestro lo dice enserio?-

-claro que si puedes contar con migo, por eso somos maestro y alumna!-

-ha si es cierto, sabe tengo que ir a platicar un rato con Aldebarán-le dijo la chica y se fue corriendo, de su mascara salio una gota cristalina. La chica llego a virgo donde vio a la amazona sentada en posición de loto con los ojos cerrados.

-que te acongoja luzbel?-le pregunto ella

-nada-

-¿segura?, no todos viene a virgo por que si, tu aura me dice que algo que molesta-

-pues si, pero es mejor que lo cuente luego-le dijo la chica y se fue, dejando algo confundida a Elisa.

Mientras tanto Venecia eran las 2 de la mañana, Liliana se encontraba dormida, cuando algo la despertó todo parecía indicar que era unos trovadores que contaban al pie de su ventana. La chica se levanto y pudo distinguir una cabellera azul, fue cuando reconoció a camus desde el cual traía un ramo de rosas rojas, cuando el vio a lilian el sonrió y le mando un beso.

-lilian te amo!!- le grito, la chica no supo cuando bajo corriendo la escaleras rumbo a la salida cuando abrió la puerta el ya no estaba. La chica regreso a la cama y se quedo dormida.

Despertó en un lugar lleno de flores donde esta una niña sentada en una banca, lilian vestía un traja griego.

-¿que te pasa?-le pregunto la niña

-estoy triste, creí ver a la persona que mas amo en este mundo demostrando el amor que siente por mi en publico-le contesto ella

-mmm, solo por eso estas triste?-

-no… yo… yo perdí a mi bebe hace unos días-

-deberías ponerte a pensar que donde esta es mas feliz, aquí sus padre estarían discutiendo como un matrimonio divorciado!-

-eso tienes razón niña!-

-jejejeje-

-dime como te llamas?-

-me llamo Et……….- le dijo cuando todo empezó a ponerse oscuro, la chica abrió sus ojos y se dio cuanta que todo había sido un sueño.

Continuara………….


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

Cuando despertó la chica lo primero que vio fue unos ojos azules que la miraban asombrados.

-¿estas bien lilian?-pregunto hyoga el cual la miraba.

-mmm, si por que preguntas-le contesto la chica

-será por que llevas un día dormida!-

-que enserio, pero que se supones que me paso?-

-pues saga entro para levantarte y entrenar y te encontró desmayada a media habitación, llamamos al doctor y nos digo que estas bien pero no entendía que no pudieras despertar-le dijo el chica, lilian se sentó en la cama y vio a saga supuestamente dormido en una silla con los brazos cruzados cuando sintió la mirada de la chica abrió los ojos y la voltio a verla.

-veo que despertaste-le dijo, he hizo algo que nunca había hecho en la presencia de ella le sonrió con una sonrisa sincera y amable.

-si gracias por estar pendiente de mi-

-no hay de que, avise al santuario de que mañana regresamos, el doctor sugirió que te realizaras una serie de estudios.- le dijo el, lilian lo miro extrañada. Cuando si pensarlo voltio a ver la mesita de noche donde estaba un jarrón con un ramo de rosas rojas.

-son de mi maestro lilian!, vino hace una noche a verte pero como no saliste te dejo las rosas en la puerta-le dijo hyoga.

-entonces ¿si vino?-

-si y te trajo un trío de trovadores, pero como no saliste las dejo allí!, estaba muy triste, jamás lo había visto así.- le dijo el muchacho a lo que ella agacho la cabeza

-ya veo… pero que extraño-

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Saga

-No… jajaja- rió decaídamente –Nada.. no pasa nada- susurro Lilian intentando recordar lo ocurrido.

A lo lejos en el santuario, Milo se encontraba en su templo acostado, viajando en sus pensamientos a la vez, recordando aquella ves que rapto a Elisa.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Flash back**

-Al fin nos deshicimos de esa molestia de Luzbel- descanso Milo cuando llegaron a la orilla de la playa, ya habiendo bajado a Elisa quien permanecía sin mascara

-¿en verdad lo crees?- le pregunto

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué Luzbel es una molestia?- pregunto la joven rubia mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Eh?... eso no tiene importancia ahora-

-¿y que la tiene?- le pregunto sin apartar su vista, confundiendo al santo de escorpión.

-Elisa…-

-dime?-

-Demonios! No te comprendo- la joven sonrió y corrió a la orilla

-¿no es hermosa?- le pregunto mientras señalaba el mar, Milo asintió y se acerco a ella.

-Elisa… quiero conocerte- le dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano.

-¿Por qué?-

-¿Cómo que porque???- pregunto exasperado.

-¿Por qué?- respondió simplemente

-Como… ¿Cómo te explico?... –

-¿hay motivos para creer conocer a alguien?-

-No… tal vez-

-Ya veo… háblame de ti, caballero-

-¡ah? De mi no hay mucho… Yo quiero es conocerte a ti- le dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano –Elisa-

-Yo amo a Shaka- fue lo que atino a decir la joven rubia, dejando a Milo sin palabras –Desde que lo conocí siempre le he querido- continuo mientras se levantaba –después de todo, fue el quien me salvo- suspiro –aunque aquella ves, yo perdí algo que quizás nunca mas vuelva a ver-

-¿me estas hablando en serio?- pregunto molesto, Elisa solo sonrió y con su mano tomo arena.

-Los momentos son como la arena- abrió su mano y el viento le tiro la arena –Ahora los tienes… mañana no-

-¡Basta!-

- Las flores nacen, después se marchitan... Las estrellas brillan, algún día se extinguen. Esta tierra, el sol, las galaxias y hasta el mismo universo algún día también se destruirán. Comparado con eso, la vida del hombre no es más que un parpadeo, un escaso momento... En ese escaso momento, las personas nacen, ríen, lloran, luchan, son heridas, sienten alegría, tristeza, odian a alguien, aman a alguien. Todo en un solo momento, y después son abrazados por ese sueño eterno llamado muerte-

-¿eso… lo dijo…-

-Fue lo que me dijo Shaka… me lo dijo aquella vez-

**End Flash Back**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------- **

-Demonios!- Milo lanzo un golpe contra las columnas de su templo. –Amo a Shaka- pronuncio intentando igualar el tono de Elisa.

-¿Qué significa eso?- pregunto el santo de Aries, quien venia entrando en el templo.

-¿Qué!!!!??- pregunto molesto.

-¿en verdad quieres que lo repita…?-

-No digas estupideces…. Eso se lo escuche decir a Elisa-

-¿amar a shaka?- Milo asintió y se dirigió al refrigerado mientras tomaba dos refrescos, uno que lanzo al santo de Aries. -¿Cuándo lo dijo?-

-Anteayer- contesto de malas pulgadas.

-Ya veo- Mu se sentó en un de las sillas del comedor y se quedo pensativo.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-eh? No… claro que no.-

-Tu conoces muy bien a Elisa, ¿cierto?-

-Quizás-

-¿Por qué es así?- pregunto -¿Por qué se comporta de una forma pero luego sus acciones la contradicen?- Mu sonrió serenamente

-Milo… um… Elisa ha vivido mucho… tuve gratas experiencias en Japón… pero veras ella tenia una hermana…-

¿Hermana?-

-Así es… gemela-

-¿COMO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????

-Ella murió Milo-

-Mur… murió?-

-su deseo siempre fue crear un árbol que correspondiera a los sentimientos de todos… que hiciera felices a todos… esa fue la idea que sembró en Elisa-

-Es una tontería-

-lo se… en este mundo no todos pueden ser felices-

-¿y que paso?-

-Su hermana murió y con ella una parte de Elisa- suspiro –Pero ella estaría bien… estaba bien… al cabo de unos años lo superaría…. Sin embargo-

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Flash Back**

-Tetsuya-kun- llamo la joven rubia a un joven de cabellos negros y ojos verdes, este asintió, llevaban ambos el uniforme de una escuelo y aparentaban tener unos 14 años.

-Elisa-san- contesto y ambos sonrieron y continuaron su trayecto al instituto.

**End flash back**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

-ella quería mucho a una persona- fue lo único que dijo Mu

-¿shaka?-

-No… en esos momentos ella no lo conocía-

-¿lo quería mucho?-

-Era la persona más importante para ella en esos momentos-

-Los momentos son como la arena, ahora los tienes, mañana no- respondió Milo recordando a Elisa, Mu solo asintió y continúo hablando.

-Pero tetsuya no solo era único para Elisa… también lo era para otras jóvenes-

-¿popular?- Mu sonrió.

-Entonces fue allí donde Elisa conoció a Etsuko-

-¿etsuko? ¿Quién es ella?-

-La niña celestial-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Ella quiso que aquel árbol… ya marchito recobrara sus poderes y así hacer felices a todos….- suspiro –Y lo consiguió solo por un tiempo-

-¿quieres decir… que ese árbol realmente existió?-

-Sakura-

-¿cerezos?

-Los que verdaderamente se amaron sufrieron-

-¿ah?- Milo ahora no entendía nada de lo que mu le decía

-Aquel árbol intento cumplir y corresponder los sentimientos de todas…. Pero los que sufrieron fueron….

-¿Elisa… y…?- Mu asintió.

-En aquel momento… Elisa conoció a Shaka

-¿a eso te refieres con que le salvo la vida?-

-Shaka hizo lo posible… pero hay cosas de las que no podemos escapar…. No las podemos evitar- Mu se levanto y se dirigía a salida.

-cual fue el punto de esta historia?- mientras se dirigía a su habitación igual de molesto

-Elisa… perdió sus sentimientos Milo- el caballero de escorpión para en seco.

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Aquel árbol… para poder ser destruido… tomo lo más valioso de la persona-

-¿esa persona fue Elisa?-

-Ella y tetsuya-

-pero si dices eso…. ¿Cómo puede ella amar a Shaka?- Mu sonrió

-Eso te lo dejo a ti para que medites- Respondió mientras desaparecía.

-Espera!... no comprendo-

**Continuara…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

**Algo has aprendido**

-¿ya esta listo todo?- pregunto Saga cuando entro en la habitación de Lilian, quien solo asintio.

-Si maestro-

-muy bien… es hora de irnos- La joven de cabellos castaños dudo unos instantes pero cerrando su maleta asintió y siguió a su maestro.

-Espera! Yo llevo eso- fue lo que dijo Hyoga quitándole la maleta a Lilian

-¬.¬# Oye no soy una anciana-

-lo siento U.U

Por otro lado, a lo lejos en el santuario, Camus descansaba a las orillas de la playa de Atenas, mirando aquella obra de arte abstracto que se formaba en el horizonte, cuando el naranja, el amarillo y el rojo se fundían en un solo matiz, como pinceladas de los dioses.

-Lilian- Y como si Morfeo lo visitara, lentamente sus ojos se cerraron, quedando en la oscuridad de un sueño, un mundo donde solo la fantasía y los deseos mas profundos se hacían realidad.

-Vaya que estas triste- se escucho una voz, Camus se levanto con pesadez, observando a su alrededores, un frió panorama, idéntico al de su tierra de entrenamiento, Siberia.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto

-¿eso importa? No soy yo la que estoy muriendo- contesto la voz de la mujer, la cual era fina, como la de una adolescente.

-Yo estoy vivo!- exclamo Camus –Aunque no se que es este lugar-

-¿lo crees?- se escucho una risa

-¡que es gracioso?- pregunto molesto.

-¿no crees que esa actitud es la que te esta consumiendo?-

-No pienso responder tus preguntas… ¡ahora libérame de este sitio!- exigió el caballero de los hielos.

-Sigues sin entender-

-¡Déjame ir!-

-Este paisaje caballero… es tu corazón-

-¿Qué dices????- Cuestiono el santo de acuario mientras apretaba sus puños.

-El alma no crece en los árboles caballero- contesto la voz -sin embargo se nutre de nuestro entorno, como el cuerpo de la comida. El alma necesita ser alimentada con visiones hermosas, palabras que llenen... o por quien sabe besar el alma.-

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunto exasperado Camus mientras comenzaba a caminar por el frió suelo.

-¿Quién soy?- suspiro –Tu me conoces… aunque nunca me ves, aunque siempre estoy frente a ti-

-¿Vives en el santuario…?-

-¿vivir?- soltó otra risa –Quizás-

-¿Cómo puedo volver al mundo real?- pregunto

-Oh! Te equivocas… esto no es fantasía caballero… este es tu mundo… el mundo que has creado para vos-

-Demonios!- gruño Camus mientras lanzaba un puño a un cubo de hielo que cayo en pedazos. De repente una luz brillo y Camus la noto a lo lejos.

-¿la ves?- Inquirió la voz, Camus levanto la mano como intentando alcanzar aquel escaso rayo, mientras asentía a la pregunta hecha –Es Atena- fue lo que respondió la joven.

-Mi diosa y señora- susurro Camus.

-Aun hay esperanza… no te deprimas- animo la voz -es fácil , solo basta que decidamos bajar del pedestal del orgullo que muchas veces nos rodea y nos consume-

-De verdad… dime ¿Cómo salgo de aquí?-. Pregunto Camus bajando el tono de voz.

-Solo besa tu alma caballero….abrázate cuando hay soledad, cuando se está triste... sin decir nada, solo sostenerse con ese abrazo de apoyo.- Camus seguía sin comprender –Sabes? Yo hice mucho daño a una persona… por mi culpa muchas lagrimas bañan sus mejillas…. Por mi culpa su bello paisaje oculto en su corazón se convirtió en un frió desierto donde solo crecen las rosas blancas y con espinas… no hay color solo la abrasadora soledad que carcome el alma como un hormiga a su hoja…-

-¿de quien hablas?-

-Ante ella no hay rayos, ni luces que traspasen las nubes como el tuyo… ante ella solo esta el cielo gris sin aurora…- se quebranto la voz –caballero tu tienes aquella luz-

-¿atena?-

-No solo ella- contesto.

-hablas de Lilian-

-Bingo! Creo que comenzamos a entendernos caballero….- se escucho una risa de alegría –Algo has aprendido… ahora ve y recupera lo que aun no has perdido, pero que esta a punto de desaparecer-

-Debo recuperar a Lilian-

-No te rindas caballero… que la lucha más grande es con uno mismo- aconsejo la voz. Mientras todo comenzaba a temblar y Camus sentía que las fuerzas lo abandonaban.

-Espera! Tu nombre!- pidió camus aunque ya no se escuchaba nada solo el sonido de las olas chocar con las rocas.

-Veo que has despertado- sonrió una joven, camus abrió lentamente su ojos y miro a su alrededor, se encontraba en el mismo sitio, en las misma orilla, solo ahora bajo la luz de luna.

-Pero… ¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto mientras giraba la vista a la joven que lo acompañaba.

-Morfeo te visito- respondió la joven.

-¿Qué haces aquí Elisa?- le pregunto

-Nada- fue lo que respondió mientras giraba su vista al avasallante mar de la noche.

"_Seria ella"_ pensó Camus mientras se sentaba y contemplaba la luna.

_Algo has aprendido_

Lyra-acuario


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

Buscando

-Que viaje- exclamo Hyoga cuando tocaron tierra de Grecia, Atenas.

-Fue divertido….- sonrió Lilian –Hacia unos años que no visitaba mi tierra natal-

-Y el puente de los suspiros estuvo divertido-

-estoy de acuerdo-

-¿pueden callarse?- exclamo Saga –No han dejado de hablar desde que llegamos-

-Amargado-

-¬.¬# Creo que se te olvida que soy tu maestro niña-

-jejeje- rió nerviosa.

Mientras tanto en el santuario, en las casa de acuario, sagitario y virgo eran un caos.

-Maldición!- dijo camus

-¿no lo has encontrado?- pregunto Elisa, el negó con su cabeza -¿Dónde podrá estar?-

-Búscalo!- grito mientras bajaba a escorpión.

-Vaya que esta de mal humor- suspiro Elisa y miro alrededor de Acuario, nada, en esos momentos entro Luzbel algo agitada.

-Busque con mi maestro en Sagitario pero no hayamos nada-

-¿Dónde la habrá dejado?-

-Para ti es fácil… después de todo fuiste vos quien se lo dio- Luzbel descanso en el sillón.

-tal ves- suspiro la joven rubia bajo su mascara, mientras pensaba

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Flash Back**

-¿Cómo te fue en tu sueño?- le pregunto Elisa a Camus aquella noche sorprendiéndolo, ella no cargaba mascara se podía observar el verde nítido de sus ojos.

-¿Cómo sabes que soñé?- le pregunto el santo haciendo caso omiso al verla sin mascara.

-Te escuche…. Hablabas dormido… hablabas con una mujer- fue lo que contesto.

-Bien… no creo que sea de tu importancia aunque- Camus pensó y decidió hablar con Elisa para así comprobar que ella era la voz de sus sueños. -¿sabes que me dijo?-

-Un poco- contesto –solo lo que te escuche- acoto –Después de todo nadie es lo suficientemente poderoso para interferir en nuestros sentimientos ¿verdad?-

-Quizás- resumió Camus pensando en la voz, se parecía a la de Elisa, pero no podía ser ella. -¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-

-No eres el único que busca soledad-

-No vine por eso aquí-

-lo se…- contesto –este lugar trae viejos, amargos pero a la vez gratos momentos-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Elisa negó con la cabeza.

-hay cosas, momentos… que duele mucho recordadlos- Elisa se llevo la mano al corazón –Algunos marchitan el alma… y al igual que una flor… es imposible que vuelva a florecer-

-No pienso de ese modo- recordó Camus a la voz de su sueño.

-tienes razón, ¿eh?- sonrió mientras se acercaba al santo –Algo has aprendido-

-Elisa- Camus noto la cerca de la joven, pero ella ya le había tomado de una mano.

-No te preocupes- contesto mientras extendía la palma de la mano del santo de acuario, y en ella depositaba una piedra colgada en una cadena de plata.

-¿para que….?- camus no pudo seguir ya que Elisa deposito un suave beso en sus manos, encima de la cadena.

-Considéralo un regalo- sonrió mientras le cerraba la mano –dáselo a ella-

-¿Cómo?-

-Lo que escuchaste caballero- sonrió mientras se levantaba y caminaba a la orilla –No es cualquier piedra la que tienes en las manos- le dijo, mientras Camus bajaba la vista y la contemplaba, era de un color púrpura claro dando a transparente, que por dentro mostraba un brillo azul.

-¿Por qué me das esto…?- le pregunto.

-Tu la necesitas mas que yo- sonrió

-Pero me pides que se la de a ella… ¿Por qué no se la das tu?- inquirió con desconfianza.

-Porque yo no soy la persona quien le robo el corazón- sonrio mientras Camus bufo ante la verdad –Como te dije no es cualquier piedra… debes cuidarla porque es un tesoro- Elisa miro con tristeza en sus ojos a la piedra.

-Si es tan valiosa ¿Por qué me la das?-

-Porque no tiene caso que permanezca conmigo…. Para mis penas y males ya no hay cura….- sonrió y llevo sus manos a su pecho colocándolas en forma de oración –Solo me queda esperar a que el ángel… venga por mi-

-¿ángel?-

-Algún día lo comprenderás… recuerda que no todo se aprende de la noche a la mañana- sonrió

-Lo se- contesto con autosuficiencia.

-Gracias-

-¿Por qué?-

-Luego lo sabrás- Camus lanzo un gruñido de molestia mientras bajaba por tercera ves a ver la piedra, era extraña, le daba tranquilidad el solo tenerla en la mano.

-Eli…- Camus no pudo terminar, no veía a la joven rubia.

End Flash Back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-me pregunto ¿Cómo la perdió?- dijo Elisa mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

-Yo se como!- contesto Luzbel alzando la mano.

-¿Cómo?-

-Simple- apunto con su dedo índice –Anoche, camus llego por la madrugada alrededor de las tres al santuario y como es natural paso sin aviso a todas las casas… pero que crees, ¬.¬# Se encontró a Milo!... ¿Qué paso aquí? Milo es un amante del vino…. Hasta sospecho que tiene un templo para "Baco, el dios del vino", en cortas palabras… estaba deprimido, eso lo dejamos en comillas "" porque a el, con tal de beber inventa hasta la excusa mas tocada que el himno.

o.OU creo que no quiero que me cuentes mas Luzbel- pidió Elisa

-Pero… ¿Cuál es la conclusión final?- pregunto para responderse ella misma –camus y Milo borrachos! Y es ahí donde aparece el crimen! Desaparecía la piedra!-

-Lo se uu-

-pero no te preocupes! Aparecerá!- Sonrió

-eso espero- suspiro la joven rubia –solo nos queda una hora para que llegue Lilian-

Continuara…


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 16**

Rivales

Los tres chicos estaban viajando en una camioneta que los llevaría al santuario. Saga se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos tanto que no se dio cuenta cuando lilian se quedo dormida recargada en su hombro.

-que sucede saga?-le pregunto hyoga viendo fijamente a saga.

-nada, como que estaba muy cansada no?-

-si, pero aun así me preocupa, jamás había visto tan desgastada su salud!-

-mmm, no se desde cuando la conoces pero tienes razón su salud esta muy desgastada!-

-la conozco desde antes de la batalla contra el santuario!, te dijo la verdad ella nos ayudo mucho en la pelea, nos dijo las debilidades de cada uno menos de mi maestro ya que prácticamente no lo conocía!-

-así que ella fue la que descubrió que yo estaba siendo poseído por Arles?-

-no lo se pero ella nos recibió antes de llegar a Aries!, desde entones entablamos una buena amistad, lilian a sido muy buena con nosotros nos protegió cuando peleamos contra hades, no se como lo hizo pero así fue como sobrevivimos-

-es como si los protegiera con su cosmos desde lejos no, algo así como lo que hace shaka-

-saga te puedo hace una pregunta?-

-por supuesto hyoga!-

-aquí entre a nos te gusta lilian?-

-O//O no pierdes el tiempo hyoga vas directo al grano!-

-solo contesta la pregunta saga, te estas enamorando de ella?-

-si te lo negara, me negaría a mi mismo, pues si me esta empezando a agradar contento?-

-no, tienes que tener en cuenta que ella esta enamorada de mi maestro camus, no te hagas muchas ilusiones!-

-lo se pero aun así no me voy a dejar vencer fácilmente!, tal vez ella no me quiera pero yo si, si me da una oportunidad nunca la defraudaría como camus lo hizo, no fueron una si no muchas oportunidades las que ella le dio, por que no me va a dar una a mi!-

-pues yo opino que mi maestro lograra conquistarla de nuevo, se aman saga, aun que el no la valore como "nosotros", pero ella lo ama y si es feliz yo seré feliz!!-

-entendí bien, tu la quieres como mujer no como amiga?-

-O//O no como crees .Entendiste mal yo la quiero como mi amiga!!!-

-no te creo, hyoga es por eso que la apoyas tanto por que la amas?-

-que no la amo!!!!!!!!!-

Mientras tanto en acuario.

-ya me canse de buscarlo, me doy-decía la amazona de sagitario la cual se dejo caer rendida en el piso.

-no, nos podemos dar por vencidos así por que si!!!-dijo Elisa. Mientras daba vueltas como leo

Enjaulado.

En escorpión.

-alacrán donde dejaste el dije?-pregunto camus alterado

-no se de que me hablas camus!-

-no te hagas del dije con la piedra que tenia para lilian!-

-a el azul, mmm esta en mi habitación.-

-así esta mejor- Milo fue por el collar cuando tres cosmos conocidos pasaron por escorpión. Camus le arrebato el collar a milo y se fue corriendo tras de ellos. Al llegar a sagitario.

-lilian!!-exclamo el.

- maestro esta dormida-le dijo hyoga volviendo a verlo, camus supo que el que traía a su amada no era otro más que saga.

-que haces tu con mi novia?-pregunto el.

-la llevo a su habitación!, acaso esos son celos camus de acuario?-

-y si así es a ti que?-

-nada, solo que yo sepa ella ya no es tu novia! Con tu permiso lilian tiene que descansar-le dijo saga y se retiro dejando a camus muy confundido y aturdido.

-cuando saga se marche a géminis podrá verla maestro!-le dijo hyoga y le dio la mano a camus.

-esta bien!-le dijo el y camino junto a su alumno.

Saga dejo a lilian en su habitación, antes de retirarse a su casa a descansar, así que camus entro a su habitación y la encontró dormida, el se acerco a su rostro quietándole las mascara y la beso tiernamente despertándola.

-buenas tardes dormilona!-

-camus que haces aquí?-

-te visito y te traigo un regalo!- y le coloco el collar.

-es muy bonito camus gracias!-

-de nada!-le dijo el y se marcho dejado a lilian para que descansara. Ya entrada la noche lilian fue despertada por un llanto de un bebe, lilian siguió el llanto hasta que llego a la zona turística del santuario se topo con una bebe rubia de 9 meses de edad.

Continuara…


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 10**

Lilian había encontrado a una bebe de 9 meses de edad, la niña sonreía al estar en los brazos de la joven cabellos castaños.

-Pero… ¿Cómo…. Y tu mami?- Lilian miraba por todos lados, desolado, ni una alma a excepción de la pequeña y la suya, suspiro con cansancio cuando observo un destello, busco y vio que provenía del collar que Camus le había regalado -¿Qué sucede…?-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Nuevamente tu por aquí- una joven de cabellos plata sonrió.

-No soy yo la que interrumpe- contesto Elisa mientras caminaba por los jardines de virgo, suspiro y se sentó en posición de loto.

-¿aun no te resignas?- pregunto la joven.

-hace tres años que lo hice- contesto la joven rubia –desde que aquel cerezo fue destruido-

-veo que no te resignas- negó con la cabeza –No me refería eso… sigues sin entender porque aquel árbol lo sembró tu hermana-

-¿y tú si sabes?-

-Tal vez.. Pero no soy la persona indicada para decírtelo-

-eso… eso ya no importa- suspiro –no importa-

-¿lo crees?- pregunto con tristeza en la voz –prefieres morir en soledad-

-No tiene nada de malo-

-No creí que fueras tan testaruda…. Si tan solo pudiera ayudarte… si me lo permitieras-

-No- negó –Estoy bien… después de todo este fue el destino que el gran maestro puso para mi- sonrió –Yo solo esperare a que el tiempo se detenga-

-y borre tu existencia- Elisa asintió –eso es muy triste…. Y pesar que fue por mi culpa- un soplido del viento sacudió los cabellos de ambas jóvenes –me alegra que no me hayas olvidado…-

-El olvido destruye a las personas… así fue como destruyo mi amor- sonrió

-lo lamento- Elisa guardo silencio –le diste aquel dije a aquella joven… no te comprendo… aquella piedra aliviaba tu dolor… y ahora-

-Ella lo necesita mas que yo- levanto la vista a las estrellas –Después de todo sirve para disminuir el dolor… ella siente que ha perdido todo…-

-Aquella piedra le dará bendiciones- sonrió –a ti te presento a Shaka- volvió a sonreír

-Shaka- susurro.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Al día siguiente Lilian se encontraba en su templo, como león enjaulado dando vueltas sin saber que hacer.

-Y si le digo a Camus… no- negó con la cabeza –Y ha Mu… el es inteligente me ayudaría…. No- volvió a negar cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió haciéndola sobresaltar.

-¿lilian!!!!!???- Grito la joven cabellos aguamarina al entrar -¿Por qué te asustas?- su amiga rió nerviosa

-¿yo? ¿Asustada? Nah! Es tu imaginación… jeje- se escucho el llanto de la bebe.

-Pero… si es!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH- grito a lo que Lilian le coloco la mano en la boca.

-Por favor guarda el secreto no lo publiques….-

-Pe… pe… pero si es…. UN BEBE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

-Basta! Te doy el numero de la prensa para que lo publiques?????- la regaño –Claro que es un bebe… es un bebe- suspiro y se sentó al lado de la pequeñita mientras le daba la manita para que no llorara.

-¿Cómo la conseguiste…? ¿no es tuya…? O.o O si?- pregunto asustada.

-No seas tonta! ¿en que momento la hubiera tenido….' Recuerda que se necesitan nueve meses!- le recordó como algo obvio.

-Jejeje - Tienes razón… ¿y de quien es?-

-No lo se- suspiro –me la encontré… estaba llorando y….-

-Veo que la piedra hace efecto- susurro por lo bajo Elisa cuando entro en la habitación.

-Ah!!!- grito Luzbel –NO me asustes!-

-lo siento- contesto la joven rubia mientras se acercaba y tomaba la bebe en los brazos –pero que hermosura….- sonrió

-Elisa guarda el secreto- pidió Lilian

-No te preocupes…. ¿eres feliz?- le pregunto

-¿ah…? ¿Por qué lo preguntas….?- Lilian pareció extrañada, cuando Luzbel noto el collar.

-Pero.. si es… La cadena!- Lilian llevo su mano al dije y lo apretó manteniendo a Camus en su mente.

-Si… Camus me la dio… me la regalo ayer- sonrió mientras se sonrojaba.

-Elisa le regalo esa cadena a Camus- la sonrisa se borro de los labios de la joven de cabellos castaños.

-¿PERDON!!!!!???? ¿Qué dijiste?- Elisa suspiro y miro con desprecio a la aprendiza de sagitario –Elisa! EXPLICAME!- exigió molesta Lilian quitándose la cadena.

-No es para tanto- sonrió y bajo a la bebe que se había quedado dormida –no grites- le recordó mientras cubría con una mata a la bebe –y si es cierto… se la di a camus!-

-Pe… pe… eres una…- Los ojos de Lilian se llenaron de lagrimas.

-¿te molesta….?- sonrió la rubia –Creí oír que no eras nada de Camus…-

-Pero….- Lilian se mordió el labio –No soy nada de el… ahora… NI NUNCA- salio corriendo dejando a ambas jóvenes en la habitación.

-Yo… de verdad lo siento- se disculpo Luzbel –Pobre de Lilian-

-Lo se- suspiro -¿Puedes cuidar de esta criatura?- la joven cabellos aguamarina asintió –estas a cargo… debo de aclarar este asunto- y salio de la habitación.

-Más problemas- suspiro Luzbel mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Lilian corría a todo lo que sus piernas le daban, cuando sintió el cambio de temperatura al entrar en Acuario, y allí estaba el hombre de tantas lagrimas. Camus sonrió al verla y se acerco a ella pero…

-Me alegra que estés bien Lili- le dijo Camus cuando el sonido de una bofetada resonó en todo el templo, Camus subió su mano y toco su mejilla enrojecida –Pero…¿Por qué…?- lilian lo interrumpió.

-QUE CRUEL!!!!- le grito con lagrimas –CREI POR UN MOMENTO QUE CAMBIARIAS!- lloro con mas ganas –pero sigues siendo el peor de todos! De TODOS!!!!!!!!!!

-Lilian… ¿Qué sucede…? ¿por…

-No me llames! No digas mi nombre! OLVIDATE DE MI!- apretó la cadena en sus manos haciendo que gotas de sangre cayeran al suelo –ESTO! Esto es lo ultimo que te perdono! NO LO VOLVERE A HACER!- Lilian salio corriendo dejando confundido a Camus quien la iba seguir cuando una mano lo jalo de un brazo.

-pero… ¿Elisa…? Suéltame! Lilian… lian…- Elisa mantuvo sujeta su mano.

-El corazón de una mujer es un mar profundo de secretos….-

-¿Qué sucedió…?- Grito furioso zafándose del agarre y sujetando a Elisa por ambos hombros. –Responde…! ¿Por qué Lilian.. Que sucedió…..?- Milo iba entrando en el templo de prisa mientras veía como Camus sacudía a Elisa

-Detente!- le grito –Suéltala- milo hizo que camus soltara a la joven rubia -¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Por qué tratas así a Elisa.. Y Que le hiciste ahora a mi hermana!!!!????-

-ESO INTENTO SABER!!!!- Y miro a Elisa quien permanecía en silencio, Camus pareció comprender –No me digas que…- Elisa asintió…-

-Demonios- y giro en sus talones para correr tras Lilian.

-CAMUS!- tarde el santo salio a la velocidad de la luz. –Elisa… ¿Por qué….-

-Por favor….!!!!- grito Elisa mientras lloraba y se doblaba en sus rodillas –NO MAS PREGUNTAS! Elisa… Elisa.. Elisa… Elisa…. No tengo la culpa… no quiero tenerla… nada fue intencional- comenzó a llorar con la voz quebrantada.

-Pero….- Milo se arrodillo enfrente de ella y le quito la mascara mientras con su dedo le limpiaba las lagrimas –Por favor no llores- le pidió el santo –Mientras Elisa lo miraba y también salía corriendo dejándole a Milo su mascara –Elisa!

-DEJAME!- fue lo único que grito mientras desaparecía.

Lilian bajo todos los templos aun llorando cuando sintió que choco con alguien mientras la abrazaba, había caminado en círculos.

-SUELTAME!- grito cuando levanto su vista y miro que era el santo de géminis. –Saga- y lo abrazo mientras lloraba, aun en sus manos apretaba la cadena, no sabia porque no se había desasido de ella.

-¿Qué sucede….?- pregunto Saga preocupado mientras le correspondía al abrazo -¿Por qué lloras princesa…?- le decía.

-Es… es.. un tonto…. Y yo…. Una estupida!... nunca aprendo… debí dejarlo… hace mucho- tartamudeaba mientras le contaba a Saga.

-¿CAMuS!!? . Pregunto entre una mezcla de furioso y tristeza –nuevamente lloras por el- murmuro molesto.

-El… y elisa…. Nun… nunca…. Lo creí…-

-¿Elisa?- Saga no podía creer lo que escuchaba, así que con su mano levanto el rostro de Lilian y le quito la mascara sorprendiéndola

-Sa… Saga…- Lilian se separo un poco al darse cuenta que Saga había visto su rostro -¿Por qué …-

-No soporto verte llorar.- susurro Saga mientras se acercaba a ella –No quiero verte llorar mas por ese hombre que no te merece…-

-Saga- antes de que Lilian pudiese decir algo, Saga ya la estaba besando. Quizás fue el dolor, quizás estaba confundida, pero en un momento Lilian se vio correspondiendo aquel beso.

-Pero…- un radical cambio de temperatura hizo que ambos se separaran, Lilian giro y vio al santo de acuario con la expresión mas fría que hubiese visto._ Esa mirada nunca me la envió a mi_" pensó la joven mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar.

-Camus- susurro ella sintiendo gran dolor al ver el odio reflejado en los ojos de su amado.

-Por… por que….- Camus apretó sus puños con fuerza.

-No crees que le has hecho suficiente daño!- grito Saga mientras colocaba sus manos en los hombros de Lilian –No la mereces!.

-TU MALDITO! NO TE PERDONARE ESTA!- saga rió

-No estoy pidiendo tu perdón!- mientras en un segundo todas las imágenes venían a la mente de Lilian, todo lo que había ocurrido "_La bebe… Luzbel…. Elisa… Camus… Milo…. Saga…."_ Y las lagrimas caían, dio vuelta y salio corriendo.

-LILIAN!- gritaron a dúo ambos santos

-No la llames tu!- le grito Camus mientras se colocaba en posición de ataque.

-Tu tampoco- correspondiendo a la mirada de odio.


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

Esta es mi verdad

Lilian se encontraba llorando a mares en las orillas de la playa.

-Por… porque…- preguntaba al vació de la soledad -¿Por qué paso esto…-las lagrimas seguían bajando cuando miro el dije –Es esto- levanto su mano para arrogar al mar la cadena.

-NO LO HAGAS!- se escucho un grito cuando Lilian giro en sus talones y se encontraba con la niña adolescente de sus sueños.

-Tu eres…-

-Por favor… no sabes el poder que posee ese dije- pidió la joven cabellos plata.

-¿Quién eres…? –pregunto la joven cabellos castaños, andaba sin mascara ya que Saga se había quedado con ella -¿Por qué no quieres que la bote?-

-Esa piedra simboliza algo mas… es lo mas preciado que ella tiene en este mundo- le contó –Aun así… aun así… ella prefirió sacrificar aquello que apaciguaba su dolor… te lo dio a ti… te lo dio a ti!-

-¿ELLA!!!?? Esta cadena me la dio Camus! Esta cadena me ha traído la peor de las desdichas!- grito furiosa.

-No es cierto!- le grito –Escucha y no dejes que el odio cegué tu corazón!-

-No me interesa!- Lilian dio vuelta para arrojar la cadena cuando sintió una fuerza la jalaba y la estrellaba contra un árbol -¿Cómo…- Lilian intento levantarse pero era como si la tuvieran amarrada invisiblemente.

-Si no quieres escuchar a la buena- amenazo –lo harás a la mala!-

-¿Quién eres…??- grito Lilian intentando levantarse pero entre mas lo hacia mas le dolía.

-Mi… mi nombre… es…-

-¿eres Etsuko???- La niña adolescente asintió. -¿Por qué me haces esto…??? ¿Qué te he hecho…? Nunca he escuchado una verdad sobre ti… y ahora-

-La haces sufrir!!!!- le grito

-¿A QUIEN DEMONIOS!!!!???-

-A Elisa- Lilian fue a gritar pero la niña levanto su mano y Lilian perdió su voz –esa cadena Elisa se la dio a Camus- Lilian la miro con odio –Esa cadena tiene el poder de sanar los corazones heridos!- se sentó enfrente de Lilian –Aquella piedra aliviaba el dolor en el corazón de Elisa….- suspiro –Y aun así renunciándolo a todo…. Ella se la dio a aquel caballero…. Para que te la diera a ti… y tu dolor… aquel sentimiento de lastima y desosiego se fueran… aun sabiendo que al hacer aquello… ella sufriría….-

-Etsuko cállate!- la joven de cabellos platas se levanto y miro a quien la llamaba, allí, sin mascara y con lagrimas se encontraba Elisa –VETE!- le exigió.

-NO LO HARE!- respondió -¿Por qué quieres que te vean como la mala de la película!!!??? TU NO ERES ASÍ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

-BASTA!!!!!!!- le grito la joven rubia –ESO ES LO QUE SUCEDE CONTIGO! NO PUEDES OLVIDAR EL PASADO!- le grito llorando –Entiende! YO ESTOY BIEN! Soy feliz con lo poco que me queda….- sonrió con melancolía –Déjame vivir lo que me queda!...-

-ESO NO ES VIVIR!- la callo la joven mientras centraba sus ojos rojos en la joven rubia -¿Por qué finges ser fuerte!!!? Mientras yo… mientras yo… todas las noches escucho tu llanto… y ahora… ahora que ya no la tienes…. Ahora que ya no tienes aquel objeto… tu dolor son como puñaladas en mi alma!-

-Por.. por favor- Ambas jóvenes callaron y oyeron el llamado de Lilian.

-Pero.. pero ¿Cómo… rompiste mi hechizo!- dijo sorprendida Etsuko -¿Cómo puedes hablar estando bajo mi poder….?-

-Etsuko…- Lilian hablaba con dificulta –Por favor déjame hablar con Elisa- le pidió, la joven aun sorprendía, suspiro y deshizo su poder en la joven de cabellos castaños, quien al fin pudo moverse con libertad –gracias…- Etsuko negó con la cabeza.

-Solo te diré algo…. Ese dije tiene el poder de aliviar el dolor… por eso olvidaste de pronto aquel niño… por eso creíste poder perdonar a Camus…. Porque aquel dije hizo su trabajo- la niña desapareció.

-¿es cierto?- pregunto Lilian a Elisa, la noche ya había caído.

-A.. Así es Lilian- suspiro –Yo no quise engañarte con Camus… nunca lo haría… comprende que el amor no va conmigo…- suspiro

-Entonces deja los rodeos y dime toda la verdad- lilian mantuvo una mirada desafiante y Elisa se resigno.

-De acuerdo… esta es la verdad- la joven rubia levanto sus manos y en ella se formo una esfera luminosa la cual rodeo a ambas jóvenes que cayeron en un profundo sueño, y dentro de el….

-¿Cómo…-

-Estas en mi mente Lilian- hablo Elisa situándose al lado de la joven cabellos castaños.

-¿tu mente…?- Elisa aindio y de pronto apareció la imagen de un joven y se escucharon voces.

-Tetsuya-kun- llamo la joven rubia a un joven de cabellos negros y ojos verdes, este asintió, llevaban ambos el uniforme de la escuela y aparentaban tener unos 14 años.

-Elisa-san- contesto y ambos sonrieron y continuaron su trayecto al instituto.

-Yo amaba aquel hombro- sonrió con tristeza –El me ayudo cuando mas lo necesitaba- nuevamente aparecieron en un hospital, en una habitación.

-Neechan- suplico la joven rubia con lágrimas en los ojos.

-te dije que no lloraras- sonrió la joven mientras tosía, eran idénticas –Por favor se feliz….-

- Neechan- volvió a llorar… -no me dejes-

-gomenasai- la joven cerró sus ojos.

-Ella era mi hermana… mi hermana gemela- Lilian escuchaba atentamente –durante un tiempo permanecí encerrada… deseando poder leer las mentes y los corazones de los demás- sonrió mientras aparecía otra imagen donde ella estaba sentada en la ventana –Creí que al leer los corazones sabría que necesitaría… me adelantaría a todo… estaría un paso por delante-

-….- Lilian guardaba silencio

-Y un día la conocí- apareció etsuko, ambas sonreían mientras caminaban al colegio –Ella creía en la magia…. Y siempre me pedía que le enseñara trucos nuevos- sonrió con melancolía –Y recordé en ese instante aquel árbol, aquel árbol que mi hermana había sembrado….- suspiro –El cumpliría los deseos de todos… porque era un árbol para hacer feliz a la gente-

-Hyoga… hyoga me dijo algo- Elisa asintió y apareció un enorme cerezo seco ante ellas.

-Pero estaba marchito… porque mi hermana antes de morir lo destruyo…- una lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas –Yo lo reviví- ante ellas el árbol floreció –Y con ello mis deseos a tetsuya-kun se volvían realidad- ambos aparecían caminando, sonriendo y a la vez sonrojados –Pero me di cuenta que yo no podía hacer felices a todos…- de repente todo se volvió negro y en una habitación aparecía Elisa llorando mientras Etsuko abría la puerta y la veía.

-¿Qué paso…?-

-Etsuko fue quien me inspiro a florecer aquel árbol… fue ella la que me presiono a hacer eso –aparecían en el hospital, y se veía a tetsuya en la cama con una mascarilla de oxigeno –Etsuko me dio aquel dije…. – sonrió –No fue coincidencia que yo conociera a Etsuko… ella era amiga de mi hermana…. Neechan le dio aquel dije para que me lo diera cuando fuera el momento- aparecían juntas enfrente del árbol, la joven cabellos de plata le daba el dije a Elisa –Comprendí que la única salida era destruir aquel árbol….- sonrió –Y lo logre- nuevamente se vio el árbol marchito –pero también… aquel árbol me robo lo que yo llamaba sentimientos-

-Tetsuya-kun- le llamo Elisa al joven cabellos negros quien le sonrió pero cuando ambos se acercaron.

-duele- ambos jóvenes se llevaron la mano al corazón y una ráfaga los separo

-Por mas que intentara acércame a el… por mas que lo intentara… siempre sufriría… siempre dolería –llevo su mano al corazón, Lilian la vio con tristeza.

-DEJAME AYUDARTE!- le grito Etsuko, Elisa negó.

-No se de que hablas- sonrió –tetsuya-kun y yo solo somos amigos-

-TU LO AMAS!-

-No es cierto…- de repente Elisa lloraba -¿Qué sucede porque lloro…?- Elisa intentaba quitar las lagrimas cuando sintió las puntadas en su corazón.

-LO AMAS!-

-No…no…- se desmayo

-Elisa!!!!-

-No había salida Lilian… por mas que lo amara… no podría… simplemente no podría….-

-¿Qué hiciste!!!'- grito Elisa al ver nuevamente el cerezo florecido –COMPRENDE NO PUEDES CUMPLIR LOS DESEOS DE TODO EL MUNDO!

-No pienso deshacer ese hechizo-

-¿etsuko hizo que el árbol volviera a florecer?- pregunto sorprendida Lilian

-DUELE!- grito con lagrimas Elisa mientras caía al suelo –mi corazón…. – en esos momentos el dije brillo -¿Qué sucede.. por?-

-La Recapitulación del Demonio- un fuerte crujido destruyo aquel árbol -¿estas bien?- Elisa se desmayo-

-Pero si era…-

-Shaka-

-ELISA! Por favor resiste!- Etsuko lloraba a mares.

-el… el….-

-ya no había salida- de repente aparecieron en un cementerio.

-Oh por Atena!. Exclamo Lilian llevándose las manos a la boca.

-Para destruir aquel árbol… debía tomar mi sentimiento mas preciado… a la vez tomo a tetsuya-kun-

-Por… por que…- Elisa lloraba a mares, cuando alguien coloco una mano en su hombro

-Ven conmigo- era Shaka –Permíteme mostrarte otra vida-

-Y con los restos que me quedaban del corazón….-

-llegaste al santuario- Elisa asintió

-Aquel dije evitaba el dolor de saber que no podía amar mas… de saber que ya no lo volvería ver-

-Yo.. lo siento-

-Comprendí… que ante mi, ya todo estaba perdido…- suspiro –aquel dije coloco en mi camino a Shaka…. Aquel dije coloco aquella bebe ante tu paso… para curar aquel dolor por la perdida… por eso creíste poder perdonar a Camus…-

-Ya no se puede- lloro Lilian –El.. me vio… con Saga-

-Pero el sigue vivo- sonrió Elisa mientras caía de rodillas.

-¿estas bien?-

-nuevamente- Elisa llevo su mano al corazón

-¿te suele? Creí que el dolor había desaparecido…- la joven rubia negó con la cabeza- Per.. Perdóname- llore Lilian, la rubia levanto la vista y se fijo en el dije, estaba roto –No quise… cuando me di cuenta… ya lo había destruido-

-No te preocupes- ambas jóvenes despertaron, era de noche y la luna brillaba en lo alto.

-Pero… tu dolor…-

-Hace tiempo que me resigne a tenerlo- Elisa sonrió y cerro sus ojos.

-Comprendo a Etsuko… Elisa si me duele verte así… no imagino el dolor que debes sentir!- Elisa sonrió y cayo desmayada.

-Estoy bien- fue lo ultimo que Lilian le escucho susurrar.

Continuara…

Por Lyra-acuario y y 


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18 **

"**el amor de Kanon"**

Mientras que en géminis se llevaba a cabo una pelea por el amor de una mujer.

-NO QUIERO QUE TE ACERQUE A MI LILIAN!!!!!!-exclamo camus molesto, saga sonrió levemente.

-ELLA NO ES DE TU PROPIEDAD, ADEMAS NO LA MERECES SIEMPRE LA HACES SUFRIR!! Los dos se preparaban para lanzar sus ataques cuando un llanto los sorprendió-

-UUUUUAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!-lloraba una bebe desde afuera.

-cálmate pequeñita!!!-decía la voz de una mujer.

-que hace un bebe en el santuario?-pregunto de pronto camus en voz alta.

-ya cálmate, vamos a buscar a lily a ver si ella te calma un poco-decía la chica, hasta que sus cuerpos de hicieron visibles.

-Luzbel de quien es esa bebe?-pregunto saga. Mientras ambos caballeros se interponían en su camino

-mmm, tengo que ir a buscar a lilian me permiten pasar caballeros!-

-NO ME DIGAS QUE ES HIJA DE LILIAN??-preguntaron al mismo tiempo. Para después mirarse con odio.

-no, déjenme pasar que esta niña esta comenzando a sacarme de quicio!-exclamo Luzbel y rodeo a los caballeros. La chica camino asía la salida dejando a los dos caballeros confundidos y furiosos. Mientras tanto con lilian la chica se encontraba hincada al lado se Elisa la cual estaba desmayada. Cuando llego Luzbel con la bebe.

-que haces aquí Luzbel!?-pregunto la chica de los ojos turquesa.

-disculpa es que la niña ya me puso los nervios de punta ya que no para de llorar-

-dime que nadie te vio con la niña Luzbel?-

-pues si me vio camus y saga!-

-no deberías de haber salido maldición, llama a Mu para que venga a ver a Elisa la cual se desmayo!.-

-ya voy te dejo a la bebe!!-le dijo la chica y se marcho dejando a un bebe mucho mas tranquila en los brazos de lilian. Cuando Luzbel estaba corriendo rumbo a Aries se topo con Kanon el hermano menor de saga el cual estaba distraído así que la chica cayo encima de el.

-discúlpame es que estaba distraída saga!-le dijo la chica.

-no pasa nada, pero no soy saga soy Kanon el hermano de saga-

-mmm mucho gusto Kanon mi nombre es Luzbel de sagitario. Pero dime por que no te he visto en el santuario??

- es que estuve visitando a mis amigos en el santuario de Poseidón-

-jejejeje, bueno si me disculpas tengo que ir a buscar a Mu para que cure a una amiga!.-

-pero por que no lo llamas por el cosmos?-

-es que aun no aprendo a utilizarlo bien!-

-si quieres yo lo llamo solo dime donde esta tu amiga-

-en la playa!- después de Kanon la avisara a Mu, Luzbel llevo a Kanon con lilian.

-hola!!!-saludo Kanon a lilian la cual estaba de espaldas, la chica estaba a punto de voltear a verlo cuando recordó que no tenia mascara tapo su cara con la bebe y se fue corriendo.

-y a esta que le pasa?-

-es que anda sin mascara!-contesto Mu el cual ya estaba al lado de Elisa revisando los signos vitales de la chica.

-mmm, hola Mu que tal ha estado kiki?-

-bien Kanon!!!- después de que Mu observara los signos vitales de Elisa la llevo a Aries para que la chica descansara. Cuando una fuerte explosión se escucho en la tercera cara del Zodiaco, lilian la cual estaba muy cerca de allí con la bebe en brazos corrió a ver que era lo que había pasado. Lo primero que vio fue a saga en el suelo y a camus muy lastimado a duras penas de pie.

-lilian!!-exclamo este y callo al piso.

-CAMUS!!!!!!-grito la joven y corrió a ver a su amado, después de observar sus signos vitales dejo a la bebe al lado de camus y corrió a ver a saga el cual también estaba herido.

-saga estas bien?-pregunto ella cuando el abrió los ojos

-si!-contesto el

-déjame te ayudo a levantarte y a llevarte a tu habitación-le dijo ella y lo llevo al piso residencia de géminis para luego acomodarlo en su cama mientras que abajo la bebe se coloco en el pecho de camus y se quedo dormida. Como si el fuera su papa, cuando el abrió sus ojos lo primero que vio fue el cabello rubio de la bebe. Se sentó y tomo a la bebe en brazos, la cual cabía muy bien en ellos. Lilian llego y se sentó al lado de camus.

-que paso camus?-

-saga y yo peleamos-contesto este y evadió su mirada.

-supongo que estas así por lo del beso?-

-para que digo que no si es la verdad, no sabes la rabia que me dio encontrarte allí besándote con el, mi corazón se partió en dos Liliana!!-

-ahora si sientes lo mismo que yo al verte de la mano con Hebe en aquel restaurante!!!, con tu permiso-le dijo ella y le arrebato a la bebe de los brazos dejándolo solo. Camus tomo la mascara de lilian la cual estaba tirada en el suelo.

-al parecer nuestra relación va de mal a peor!- cuando se dio cuenta que no tenia ninguna herida, lo cual era extraño dado que había tenido una pelea con uno de los caballeros mas fuertes del santuario.

-que paso camus, sentí una fuerte explosión de que fue?-pregunto Kanon llegando de pronto.

-tu hermano y yo peleamos, el esta en el piso residencial de géminis!-

-para haber sido una fuerte explosión no tienes nada!-

-de eso me acabo de dar cuenta!!-

-si no supiera que atena esta en la mansión Kido diría que ella te curo, ya que solo una diosa puede hacerlo al igual que algunos caballeros!!-

-una diosa, eso es Kanon la bebe que tiene lilian es una diosa!!-

-estas loco es solo un bebe!!!!-

-por eso mismo que hace un bebe en el santuario si no es de lilian??-

-no se talvez se lo robo?-

-no digas tonterías lilian jamás haría algo así!!-

-pero si no la robo que diosa es, para que este en el santuario sin querer atacarlo??-

-pues quien mas que Niké la diosa de la victoria la cual siempre esta al lado de atena-

-vamos camus, Niké nunca ha bajado a la tierra siempre a estado al lado de atena en forma de báculo.-

-tal vez tengas razón Kanon, una pregunta por que estas tan amable no me digas que Thetis ya te hizo caso?-

-pues estas equivocado, estoy enamorado y no es de Thetis.-

-uy quien es la afortunada??-

-es una amazona y se llama Luzbel!!-

-LA AMAZONA DE SAGITARIO??-

-si esa misma!!-

-pero si es algo distraída y loca!!-

-pero es buena persona además e igual de distraída que yo!!!-

-en eso estamos de acuerdo!!!-

-nos vemos camus voy a ver a mi hermano!-dijo Kanon y se fue rumbo a la zona residencia de géminis. Camus se fue rumbo a acuario donde se sentó en su sillón favorito y se dispuso a leer un libro. El libro que su querida lilian le había regalado el día de su cumpleaños numero 21 cuando un pensamiento inundo su cabeza " si tan solo hubiera estado junto a lilian tal vez nunca hubieran perdido a su bebe. Cuando tomo el libro de "el caballero de la armadura oxidada". Cuando el libro se abrió en una paginado donde esta subrayada una frase _"¿Cómo podrías cuidar de ellos si ni siquiera podéis cuidar de vos mismo?"._

Continuara…

Por Lilian


End file.
